Loud and Proud
by sweety sakura
Summary: A prank entry to a singing contest gets Sakura awarded a year long contract with Asia's new, popular band. Gang are in high school. AU. SxS. ExT. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I probably should be focusing my efforts on Robin Hood or the highly neglected (sorry) Magic Stone, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I had this stuck in my head and had to get it out!

So tell me what you really think of it ;D

Summary: Touya, age 13, records Sakura singing and sends the video to the hip, new band, 45 Degrees, as a prank. Unfortunately, they choose her video and she becomes their new singer for their year long tour in Japan.

This is a coming of age story, so lots of development, angsty, hurt, romance, etc, etc, etc, like what you get in any normal high school story ;D

Some characters are OOC. Sakura's dad for one is pushy, still reeling from the death of his young wife. Touya is a brat ;D like a complete brat ;D Meiling is super nice and the rivalry actually happens between an OC character instead. Everybody else should be about the same.

Thanks for reading guys! And seriously tell me what you think.

OH and btw, if you guys DO like it, I have the second chapter finished. I'll post it quicker if there's a good response to this :)

Loud and Proud

Chapter 1

My eyes weren't even open yet before I heard my dad calling me from outside my bedroom door. I rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. It grew quiet, and I sighed happily, settling back into sleep. A loud pounding resounded on the door. I growled, shooting a glare through the wall.

"Okay, dad! I'm up!"

I called out to him. The pounding stopped and I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. I heaved a breath, glancing at the clock. 5 am. _5 freaking am_. I couldn't wait until I went off to college so I wouldn't have to hear my dad pounding on the door waking me up to study. Study. Study. Study. I'm so _sick_ of it.

I shoved the covers off and stepped onto the cold floor. I quickly crossed the room to the bathroom and started my morning routine. After my nice, warm shower, which I took extra-long as a _fuck you_ to my dad, I dressed in my jogging pants and a light, but warm, sweater. If I could make it to the front door, I could easily sneak in a morning jog before school. The thought made me smile.

I crept down the stairs, holding my shoes tightly against my chest. Breakfast wafted past my nose and I almost turned into the kitchen, but the weight in my hands pushed me forward. Plus, calculus could wait until second period. I was not in the mood for derivatives.

I danced across the hallway to the kitchen and effortlessly exited through the front door without a sound. I did my little victory dance then put on my shoes and rushed off the front porch. If I was lucky, Tomoyo would be out as well.

I picked up speed, rounding the corner. There in front of me was my long haired best friend, jogging at her slow speed. I rushed up to meet her, running into her happily. She stumbled forward, falling to the ground. I must have really surprised her! I grabbed her arm, righting her. Her head whipped around, an annoyed glare spreading across her face. Her brown-red eyes stared pointedly into mine.

"You're not Tomoyo," I said absently. The girl scoffed, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Of course I'm not." the girl said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"No, I know," I giggled. "I just meant that this is my friend's normal route, but I guess she's not jogging today. Want to run with me?"

She didn't answer right away, but I could see she wasn't all that mad about me running into her.

"Well considering how I don't really know the area, sure." I pulled my hair into a messy bun and we started down the walkway.

"So you must be new here. You look about my age, but I've never seen you before," I told her lightly. "So what's your name? Where are you from?"

The girl giggled.

"I'm Meiling Li from Hong Kong."

We turned the corner running along the street parallel to my house.

"Hong Kong? Why are you all the way over here? Especially in Tomoeda. We're such a small town."

Meiling stopped for a moment and took a bottle of water from her bag. She took a deep gulp of water and coughed.

"My cousin got called over here for...um...work. I guess you could call it that. The job is based here in Tomoeda."

"Ah, sounds like fun. My dad is an archaeologist. We've moved around a little too, because of work. So, what does your cousin do?"

Meiling didn't answer. We ran the length of the block and back, ending at a shiny black car with tinted windows.

"Holy crap! You must be rich!" I exclaimed.

Meiling laughed.

"A little. Anyways, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I might see you again?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," I told her sardonically. "My dad would probably kill me if he caught me out here though. Are you transferring into the high school?"

"Yeah. My cousin has a tour—I mean a program for a year so I'll be completing eleventh grade here."

"Oh! Awesome! I'm in eleventh grade too! So I'll see you at school today then?"

She smiled.

"Yup!"

Meiling got into the car and almost as soon as she closed the door, it took off. I waved to the retreating car. It turned the corner and I dropped my hand, turning back towards my house. I took off and didn't slow down until I reached the front door.

The door opened suddenly and my dad pulled me inside.

"What the hell, Sakura! It's nearly time for you to leave for school and you haven't started on your books yet! I told you no running in the mornings! At least, not until your studies are done. What have I told you?"

I drowned him out. I don't know how many times I had heard that lecture before. _Study in the morning. Study in the afternoon. Study at night._ It was stupid.

I took the stairs two at a time and headed straight for the family bathroom, pushing past my sniggering thirteen-year-old brother, Touya. Whatever he yelled at me, I didn't hear as I shut the door loudly behind me. I washed my face with the coldest water possible. It was oddly refreshing.

A sharp rap on the door broke me from my thoughts.

"Sakura! You're taking forever! Dad says to hurry!"

I heard Touya's steps as they bounded back down the stairs. He always loved being in Dad's favor.

 _Little shit._

I rushed into my bedroom and dressed in my school uniform. Black skirt, long sleeved white shirt, and a heavy black jacket were the required dress complete with the school logo on the breast pocket and shoulder. I donned my ankle socks and shoes and tied my hair into a messy bun before heaving my heavy backpack onto my shoulder. Luckily my cheerleading bag was in my locker or else this would have been a fun feat trying to get down the stairs.

I grabbed my keys from the key hook by the front door, ignoring yet another one of my father's lectures about studying, paying attention, and my extracurricular activities. Touya laughed at me as I heaved my backpack into the front seat of my junky, way too old to be workable, Honda. I swear I saw the Honda bend under the weight. Touya got into the back seat and immediately immersed himself into his 3DS, the sounds filling the car.

"Don't drive fast and obey the traffic laws. Don't tailgate. Don't-" I cut him off with a wave.

"'Kay, Dad. I get it. You give me the same lecture every day. Seriously." I got into the car and forced the key into the ignition.

"I'm serious, Sakura! Don't you dare try and disobey any of those laws. I will take your car away," he told me sternly.

I shut the door, his voice turning into muffled sounds, and backed out of the driveway. I caught Touya's snarky facial expression and heard a stupid little snigger escape from his mouth.

"Shut up, brat, or else you'll be walking to school."

He quieted, save for his handheld, but the smile remained on his face. Who knew a smile could be so sinister on a child?

Once I parked, Touya rushed off to meet his waiting friends and they entered the middle school that was directly next to the high school. Thank god. Any more of that snarky smile and I would have screamed. I walked toward the front gate, mixing in with the crowd of black and white. I stood on my tiptoes trying to pick out Tomoyo's familiar black hair. I stared around for a moment, but couldn't find her. As I threw a passing glance toward the library, there she was, leaning against the wall, her sketchbook in hand. I ran to her.

"Tomoyo!"

She looked up, waving. I dodged around a couple people and jumped in front of her. I mock pouted, taking her hand.

"Where were you this morning?" I said loudly.

Tomoyo shoved her sketchbook into her stylish bag. She was an aspiring fashion designer and flaunted her creations despite the backlash from the administration. She had her waist length hair pulled high into a ponytail, a chic wrap holding it in place.

"You look really pretty today," I told her. "Did you get a boyfriend without me knowing?" I joked.

Tomoyo stared at me pointedly, her amethyst eyes darker than normal.

"Sakura! Don't you know anything?! Today's the day 45 Degrees names off their contest winner! Rumor has it that the person's from this town!"

"Who?"

"The person?"

"No. 45 Degrees? Is that a band name or the weather?" I giggled, but quieted upon seeing the death stare on her face.

Tomoyo tapped my head with the end of her pencil.

"Ouch." I frowned.

"Pay attention! 45 Degrees is a five member band. Originally they had four, but they introduced a female lead singer. They've been touring solely in China, but have come to Japan following the end of their Join the Band Contest where they pick one lucky winner to share the stage with!"

She told me in one breath. She sucked in a gulp of air. "See?"

"Did you enter the contest? Is that why you got dolled up?" I giggled. "Or are the band members hunky and you're looking for a _boyfriend?_ " I joked.

Her face heated up and she spun around.

"Tomoyo, I was kidding." She huffed, leading the way to our homeroom. I followed her feeling contrite.

Taking our seats at the back of the room, we waited for homeroom to finally settle. The bell rang, the chimes reverberating throughout the whole room. The teacher walked in followed by two guys whom I had never seen before.

The one closest to her was tall, almost too tall, with gentle brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He was broad shouldered, and had a lean, athletic build. The other was a much shorter guy with messy blue-black hair and blue eyes, who sported glasses. Almost immediately the girls around me started whispering excitedly amongst themselves, and when I turned to Tomoyo she was spacing, staring fixated on the blue eyed boy. I called her name quietly, but she didn't even respond.

"Class," The teacher said, getting our attention. We quieted down somewhat.

"We have some new students joining us today. Please welcome Yoshiyuki Terada and Eriol Hiiragizawa, both of whom are from overseas. They will be part of our class for the next year. Please make them feel welcome."

The teacher turned to the boys.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to ask anyone. If you are into sports, Sakura heads the athletic department. She's in this room as well."

I jumped slightly hearing her say my name, suddenly paying attention. I raised my hand.

"That's Sakura over there with her hand raised. Please go and take the two open seats that are in front of her."

I couldn't take my eyes off them as they made their way down the column of desks. The one dude was just tall. He towered over everyone. I stood, trying not to stare.

"Holy crap, you're tall." I blurted out. Immediately I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. _Smooth, Sakura. Real Smooth._

The guy laughed holding out his hand. I shook it and he sat down in front of me.

"I get that all the time. I'm six foot five before you ask. I'm Yoshiyuki Terada. You're Sakura, right?" I smiled.

"Yes. Sakura Kinomoto. If you need anything, just ask," I told them warmly. I looked to the other guy, who almost immediately held my hand in his. He gently kissed the back of my hand.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

I blushed, pulling my hand away quickly. Terada laughed, slapping the desk. I sat back down.

"Don't mind him. He's from England and they do weird shit there." I giggled slightly, sitting back in my seat.

I leaned over slightly toward Tomoyo.

"Well Tomoyo's family is from England. Let's ask her." I looked over and gasped. Tomoyo, normal, refined, always graceful and poised Tomoyo, was staring dreamily at Eriol. Her hands were clasped beneath her chin and a loud sigh escaped her lips. "Tomoyo...?"

The boys laughed.

"Damn. I was wondering when someone was going to say something."

"I honestly don't know why she's like this. She's normally the picture of graceful beauty."

Eriol stared incredulously at me. His blank stare really made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised you're not like that."

"Why would I be?"

Terada and Eriol exchanged glances before shrugging and turning around in their seats. The first period bell rang not too long after that, and that was when I realized just how popular the new pretty boy transfers had become. The girls surrounded them, making it hard for us to actually leave the room, but it was even worse outside in the hall. It looked as if everyone was standing outside our homeroom block. I pulled Tomoyo through the throng of people and heaved a sigh, taking a breather on one of the many benches outside.

"Damn. I should have touched his hair or something..." I heard Tomoyo mumble. "I mean he was sitting right in front of me..."

"Tomoyo."

"Just one strand of hair... Maybe make a voodoo doll?"

"Tomoyo."

"No. That might be a little messy..."

"TOMOYO!"

"Yes?" she asked, turning her cute face toward mine as if she had been listening.

"What the heck is all this? Why is everyone acting funny over the addition of some new kids to the school?"

"Cause they're famous? Duh!"

Rolling my eyes, I stood and grabbed her arm.

"We've got class to go to. Don't act like an obsessed fan girl."

"But Sakura..." she whined.

"NO."

After a second of griping, she stood and followed me to music, our first class after homeroom. Only a select few people had first period music. It was only open for serious musicians because it allowed you access to the soundproof rooms. With a smaller group of students, you had no interruptions and could focus on your music. Tomoyo was a great singer. I wouldn't be surprised if that band picked her as their lead singer. She was famous in Tomoeda and sang at every festival.

My father had me learn guitar and piano at an early age, probably to expand my available careers in the future. I was pretty damn good at both of them. I pulled off my jacket and threw it over the chair, waving bye to Tomoyo as she locked herself into one of the back rooms.

I sat down at the electric piano and plugged in my headphones, cranking the volume until it nearly hurt my ears. I warmed up by playing the one song I knew completely forward and backward by heart. My mother's song. She had composed it right before she died and I had transcribed it when I was about eight. I remembered her singing the song to Touya and I to get us to go to sleep, but still to this day I never knew where it had originally come from.

The song flowed expertly through my fingers. It had been a long time since I had made a mistake on this song. I trilled on a high note and brought it back down to middle c tumbling through its scale. A diminished chord echoed loudly in my earphones, causing me to gasp and yank them out. My ears were ringing. On my keyboard, a large hand was resting slightly over the notes.

"What. The. Hell." I growled, facing my interrupter. A guy whom I had never seen before didn't even flinch, he only removed his hand.

"My bad. New student here. There's no teacher? What do I do?" I wiped away an angry tear and stood up, resting my hand on my hip.

"How about grabbing an instrument? After all, this is _music_ class." I said sarcastically, giving him my best glare. He glared right back.

"Wow. Does someone need a midol?"

"Does my knee need to make friends with your balls?" I retorted heatedly. "Look. It's a fucking music studies class. Pick an instrument and go play," I explained, settling back onto the piano seat.

I didn't hear if he left, and I really didn't care at that point. I banged my head lightly on the keys, the sound inharmonious in my ears. _Ugh_. I kicked the bottom of the piano pedal and stood, turning the piano off and pulling out my earphones. I just couldn't play anymore. I hated when the memories flooded back. Every time I decided to play that stupid song, this happened. I remember my mother fairly well, at least more than Touya did, but I couldn't seem to continue her most favorite pastime. It just reminded me too much of what I missed.

The rooms were filled as I exited the main music room, but not before taking one of the beginner's acoustic guitars. I snuck outside, carefully watching the main office doors for any teachers and when the coast was clear, crept out behind the music room. There was a row of benches and tables there that I used to sit on and draw or write when I was in the ninth grade. Now that I was in the music study class, I snuck out here to play, even though it wasn't really allowed.

I strummed the guitar, trying to tune it by ear. I sat back satisfied, and strummed a few chords before moving into a simple tune. I hummed along until words popped into my head.

 _I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears_

The bell rang loudly in my ear.

 _What the hell?_ I inwardly growled. It seemed like everyone was interrupting me today. I trudged back inside, replacing the guitar. I grabbed my backpack and met up with Tomoyo, who was getting friendly with the new kid, Eriol. Terada was standing next to them, laughing at something Tomoyo had said. She had a very sad look on her face, but she tried hard to hold in her tears behind her smile. If it wasn't for the fact I had AP Calc next, I'd pull her aside and make her tell me what was up. I motioned to her that I was going to class and she smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

Someone came up behind me.

"What class are you going to?" I whirled around. It was the guy from before. Correction. The, now that I looked at him more closely, _extremely hunky_ guy from before. I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't afford a boyfriend.

"Seems like you figured out the band room," I said offhand, ignoring his question. I pushed through the glass doors. The familiar outside world greeted me and I was soon entering the hall on the other side of the walkway.

"Yeah, this sweet little bird told me to just play an instrument. Who knew it was so simple?" he said silkily, keeping pace with me.

"Don't make fun of me," I growled. He held up his hands in defense.

"It was pretty dumb of me to ask such a straightforward question. But enough about that. So what's your name?"

"Sakura," I offered, ascending the stairs on the other side of the building. He followed me.

"You don't have a last name?" he asked.

"Okay, Mr. Stalker," I said lightly, more interested in scanning the room numbers. I always forgot which ones the honors rooms were.

"Well, my name is Syaoran Li."

I opened the door and the new kid followed me in.

"You _are_ a stalker! Why are you following me?" I said, turning around. He sat in one of the chairs and pulled out one of the standard issue laptops.

"I'm not following anyone. I just have AP Calc second period."

"Oh."

I sat down a seat away from him and pulled the chair to my right close to me. I set up my laptop, my textbook and notebook. I felt Syaoran's eyes on me and I tilted my head toward him, smiling sweetly.

"No. There's not a teacher for this class either. You teach yourself from the book," I said sarcastically.

"I have no clue where I'd be without you," he replied just as sarcastically.

We fell into silence for the next hour and I powered through my homework. If I didn't finish it now, my dad would force me to go home immediately after school. I had practice tonight and as the athletic department head, I couldn't miss any of my practices. My dad would kill me if I lost that position. I was only about halfway through when the bell rang. I shoved everything into my backpack and brushed past Syaoran who was still leisurely putting his stuff back into his backpack.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckety fuck."

I leaned against the wall, inwardly beating myself up for not completing the work. I trudged carefully down the stairs and into the throng of students. English was next, which meant that I had class with Tomoyo and my other friends. Maybe Meiling, too, but I hadn't seen her yet. Come to think of it Syaoran and she had the same last name. Maybe he was the 'cousin' she had mentioned earlier. I'd ask her when I saw her again.

When I entered the English room, everyone was there already. Tomoyo was saving my seat in the back corner, with Eriol sitting right in front of her. Rika, a beautiful brown haired girl, who loved reading, sat next to him. Terada sat behind her, barely fitting into the desk. Next to them were a guy and a girl I didn't recognize. I settled into my seat next to the window and glanced about the room. I gasped happily. Directly ahead of me, was Meiling, smiling happily.

"Meiling! Long time no see," I giggled.

"Told you I'd see you soon," she laughed. She twisted around in her chair. "You have homeroom with my cousin's friends," Meiling told me, nodding in Eriol and Terada's direction. I smiled to them, waving slightly.

"Oh speaking of cousins, is your cousin named Syaoran?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. He just happens to be in every class of mine so far."

Meiling's hand lightly touched her cheek.

"Yeah he's really smart. I have only this class and P.E. with him. Wait!" she said, suddenly, as if something had just dawned on her. "You must be smart, too!"

"Not so smart naturally. I have to study so much in order to be in those classes." Then I remembered something that was on my mind from earlier. "Isn't your cousin a bit young to be working? He's in our grade, yet some of us can't get work visas."

Meiling brushed it off, flipping one of her black pigtails over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we're kinda all in that same program together. Well, not so much me, but I help," she laughed. "Oh speak of the devil," she said, pointing toward the door. I turned in my set and sure enough, Syaoran walked in, nearly late and bringing with him his entourage.

"How is he so popular within a couple of hours?" I asked, speaking beneath my breath. It wasn't like the kid was cute or anything. Okay. He was, but that's beside the point. Syaoran made a beeline to Meiling, slapping Eriol's hand on the way.

"Meiling! We're all in the same class together. That's a surprise," he joked, flipping one of her ponytails into her face.

She glared at him.

"Ha ha! Have you met Sakura Kinomoto yet? She tells me you're in all her classes so far." Syaoran stared at me for a moment and I could swear I sensed there was something they weren't telling me. Meiling's question seemed too suggestive, and goddammit! Why did she tell my last name to a stalker?!

"Your last name's Kinomoto? Really?"

Was this kid serious?

"For 16 years, I think," I sarcastically said.

He grinned, turning back to Meiling. They began a silent conversation complete with hand and head gestures that only left me raising my eyebrows. These people were fucking weird. I scooted my chair back a couple inches, eliciting a giggle from Tomoyo.

Eriol spoke up beside me. "Oh, they do that a lot. They have this weird past lover's connection or some shit like that." I took my eyes off Eriol and glanced back at Meiling and Syaoran. Syaoran was staring at me, and creepily I might add.

"Alrighty then. Enough of the staring, stalker. There ain't nothing special about me and I ain't gonna start doing tricks."

Syaoran looked taken aback and gave Meiling a questioning look at which she just shrugged.

"Okay, am I missing something here?" I asked glancing between the two of them.

"Students, take your seats. Class has started now," The teacher called from the front of the room.

Syaoran slid past me, falling into the only empty chair behind me. During the lecture, I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head, but when I finally got the nerve to call him out on it, the feeling was gone.

For lunch, I stayed inside the math study room completing my AP Calc homework. After double practices tonight, there would be absolutely no time for me to complete anything. Not to mention that tonight, my dad and brother were both gonna be out late. _Hmmm. Maybe I'll ask Tomoyo over to bake a cake or something._ I thought, lightly touching my finger to my chin. It had been a while since I'd eaten sweets. My stomach growled in response.

I glanced up at the clock. There was about fifteen minutes left of lunch. I could totally grab a bun, or at least some juice from the cafeteria before being hustled back inside to science. I gathered my things back into the backpack and hoisted the thing onto my aching back. The trek to the cafeteria was especially brutal, and as a last minute decision I put my backpack into my next classroom. I figured it would be pretty safe there.

I bought a bun and apple juice and made my way to Tomoyo and Rika. My other close friends, Chiharu and Naoko, were with them along with a girl I had seen in one of my earlier classes, but didn't know. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Sakura!" Chiharu called, her brown pigtails bouncing, "Come sit with us!"

I made my way over and forced Tomoyo to share her seat. I chomped happily on my bun.

"Have you met Miki, yet?" I absently looked up, nodding my head.

"She was in English, right?"

The girl flicked her bleached blonde hair.

"Of course!" Her voice was high-pitched and hurt my ears. "I was sitting next to Terada."

"I know." I gulped down my juice and took at breath. Tomoyo linked her arm with me and giggled.

"Miki, have you met our very special Sakura Kinomoto yet?" I groaned. Why was everyone introducing me, last name and all? I think I've heard my name more times today than any other time in my life.

I glanced up preparing to wave my hand, but the chick's expression had me running for the hills. No wonder this group of people were working on the same project. Save for Meiling, and maybe Eriol, every single one of them was fucking weird as shit. Miki's brown eyes darkened and she set down her cup a bit too hard. I was surprised it didn't tip over.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," she forced through a smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully good things," I said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help.

"Quite good."

The table grew eerily quiet with tension. The moment the bell rang I jumped up, rushing from the cafeteria. The further away from the creepy new kids, the better.

But it was short lived. My next two classes, science and history, both had Syaoran in it. They weren't kidding when they said he was smart. I was one of the smartest kids in the school, so if he was able to take AP Calc with me, then he was really, _really_ smart.

Unfortunately, Meiling's pigtailed head never appeared again in any of my remaining classes. Besides Tomoyo, none of my friends were with me until after school.

When history class ended, I rushed to my locker while everyone headed to homeroom until the end of the school day. There were a lucky few people who were allowed to skip this period because of their extracurricular activities. Since I was athletic head and not to mention the captain of the cheerleading squad and cross country team, I was allowed out of second homeroom to practice either sport. Cross country hadn't started up yet, so I donned my shorts and sports bra and made my way to the dance room.

The room was dusty thanks to the school's choice to cut the dance team a couple years ago. I was on the team in ninth grade, but with the addition of the cheerleading squad, they had to choose between the two, and most dancers were already cheerleaders anyway, so the dance club was disbanded.

I flicked on the lights and heard the familiar buzzing of the fluorescent tubes. The age old CD player sat at the corner of the room, a little worn, but still alive. I plugged in my iPod and let the music echo in the room. Thank god that the walls were soundproof. I could crank up the music to suit my taste.

A familiar dance beat filled my ears. I rolled my shoulders, knees, and ankles and completed some stretches before lunging into the more complicated stunts. I did a couple back flips, front flips, cartwheels, and round-offs and continued into some of the floor work. Song after song, I continued moving, checking my technique in the mirror ahead of me. I spun once, then again and again and again, before finally dropping to the floor, executing a complete finish, sultry look and all.

The bell rang louder than the music, piercing my ears with its shrill sound. I groaned, but quickly grabbed my iPod and left the dance room. I met the cheerleading squad on the field outside. Practice was shorter than usual when I realized that the amount of girls I had was significantly less than the year before. If I wanted to keep my team, I'd have to hold tryouts and pray that many of the girls from the school would try out. _Oh, and maybe the new kids as well_. I thought happily.

After a quick pep talk and expressing my new ideas, I ended practice for the day, happily running off to the choir room. Tomoyo was inside talking to Miki, but it appeared that she was annoyed. Tomoyo never got annoyed at anyone. _This was very strange._ I opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me, including the new kids, whom I didn't even know why they were there.

"I didn't know you guys were in choir," I said breaking the tension.

Miki huffed, clearly annoyed. "We're bigger than a stupid school choir," she said haughtily, crossing her arms.

Tomoyo ran over to me.

"Oh you mean your project thing, right? Meiling was saying something about that earlier. That the five of you are working on some project together and that you'll be here for the next year or so."

"Sounds about right," Syaoran interjected, pushing up from the wall. "Come on guys. We have work to do."

Without a protest, Eriol, Terada, Miki, and one other walked quietly from the room, but not before Miki gave me a death glare. I could not think of what I had done to her that made her so freaking mad. I took Tomoyo's hand.

"Let me grab my backpack and we'll go home and bake a cake," I told her happily.

"That sounds awesome Sakura." I retrieved my backpack and we headed to my car. As we got inside, I turned to her.

"What was up in the choir room just now with the new kids?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Apparently they are now a part of the choir that we have after school. Which is fine, but Miki can just be really mean, Sakura. She said I sounded like a duck."

I stared at her incredulously. Tomoyo was the best singer at our school.

"The bitch is jealous. You are the best singer I know, Tomoyo. Who else would they ask to compete in the festivals huh? Certainly not newbie little Miki. You're freaking awesome!" I said, reassuring her.

She didn't answer me so I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed for home.

"They would probably pick you, Sakura," she said a bit sadly.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"It's freaking true, Sakura! You're a great singer and if you'd just put your name out there, you could probably be famous!" I laughed some more.

"Who are you kidding?!" I giggled. "I royally suck at singing! Just ask Touya! He'll tell you."

I parked the car still chuckling. I thought I heard Tomoyo say something, but when she didn't repeat it, I didn't ask. We made our way inside the empty house and for the first time in a while, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. My father wasn't here to pressure me or dictate everything I did and my brother wasn't here to sit in the glory of being the poster child and insult me.

It was beautiful.

After ditching my backpack and uniform in my room, I bounded down the stairs freshly dressed in shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I took down my hair and redid the bun. When I entered the kitchen, Tomoyo had her jacket draped over one of the dining room chairs and was tying an apron around waist. I grabbed my own apron and set out grabbing the necessary ingredients. I was poking through the refrigerator talking to myself, unaware that Tomoyo had come up behind me.

"So, those new kids today...I wonder if all people from China are like that..." I said, thinking out loud. "I mean besides Meiling, Eriol and Terada were pretty cool," I said, remembering the more stable of the bunch. "But damn! That Miki chick was freaking mean! And Syaoran! What a stalker!" I shoved the door closed after grabbing a handful of eggs. "I mean, the kid would not stop asking me for my name. Totally creepy, right?" I cracked the eggs in a bowl and Tomoyo took it from me, stirring absently, as if she was thinking in her head.

"Maybe he had a reason?" She offered.

I balked.

"Eriol was pretty nice. He's got a great voice, too. I don't think you met him, but the boy who sat in front of Miki today in English? That's Takashi Yamazaki. He's really funny. He was telling jokes all day. It made Chiharu so mad," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't place it, but I feel as if I've seen him before."

"He does have a peculiar face."

"Yeah and even with that, he was still popular with the female populous. All of them! It was as if they had a huge fanclub!"

Tomoyo laughed.

"Sakura, you have _no_ idea, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Was I not paying attention to just how big it really was?

Tomoyo just laughed. I stirred in the last of the ingredients and, passing the bowl to Tomoyo, set up the oven. I danced over to my iPod and set it to some poppy song hip on the radio. Tomoyo gasped, turning around.

"I didn't know you had them on your iPod! This is my favorite song from them!" she said, running over to the iPod and turning up the volume.

The singer's shrill voice belted out some common line about love and boys and other nonsense.

"It's on the radio. Honestly, I don't like it very much. Who is this again?"

I glanced at the oven to confirm it was at the right temperature, and after placing the batter in the pan, I shoved it into the oven, and set the timer.

Tomoyo gasped again. "This is _only_ my favorite band right now! 45 Degrees is on the rise and they're only becoming hotter by the minute!"

"The singer kinda sounds like Miki..." I said absently. "That annoyingly high-pitched voice...it's hard to forget."

I turned to Tomoyo. She was too busy singing along to the song. I shook my head. That girl was far too into her music idols. I turned back around to throw the dishes into the sink, when the doorbell rang. I tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder with the spoon and told her that I was going to answer the door. She spun around using her fist as a mike and continued to sing along to the song.

I smacked the spoon on her head before dancing away from her reach, giggling. I ran to the door, sucking the rest of the batter from the spoon. The doorbell rang again.

"Yeah! I'm here. Hold your horses." I called through the door, opening it wide.

I dropped the spoon, it clattered against the wood floor, ringing in the foyer. Meiling smiled at me, waving sheepishly. Beside her stood Syaoran, a middle aged man I had never seen before, and behind her was the rest of the new kids. Miki was staring at me evilly.

"Meiling? What's going on?"

"May we come in? We have lots to discuss!" she said happily, glancing behind her. "Hopefully quickly here. We were barely able to dodge the reporters."

"Reporters?"

Without another thought, Syaoran pushed past me, followed by the rest of the group with Meiling in tow. I pulled her aside after I had closed the door.

"Meiling? What is this?" I asked worriedly.

"You mean, you don't know?" she giggled. "Now this is a chance to take Miki down a notch! I personally like you a lot more."

What the hell did that mean? I retrieved the spoon from the floor and followed her, but veered off into the kitchen instead, letting them take over my living room. Eriol joined me in the kitchen.

"Tomoyo," I said under my breath. "Tomoyo!"

I spun around and saw her against the table, fumbling with my iPod. Her face was beet red and she was trying to form words to say to Eriol, who was giggling right next to her.

"Holy crap! Is there seriously something I wasn't let in on?" They both turned to me and Eriol bowed his head.

"Let's go to the living room. We can discuss this joyous meeting there."

As if he knew my house better than me, he led Tomoyo and me to the main room of the house. Once everyone was settled, I turned to them.

"Okay, now tell me why you are commandeering my living room!" The middle aged man stood, adjusting his glasses.

"Well this is peculiar. You don't have any clue as to why we're here?" he asked incredulously.

"Why would I? I don't even know you, or the rest of you for that matter."

Tomoyo was at my side in an instant. "Sakura," she giggled. "Don't kid!"

"What am I kidding about?" I asked inquisitively.

The man stepped forward, producing a document from his suit pocket. "Young lady, you are the new singer for 45 Degree's Japan Tour!"

The room was silent for a moment before I realized what this man was saying. Then I did the only thing I could do.

I laughed.

So? So?

Tell me what you think :)

Thanks guys! And CelestialMoon 17 for beta-ing :)


	2. Chapter 2

Holy COW! Did not think this would get such a great response but holy moley! ;D I love you guys!

Thanks to all that reviewed and who patiently waited for the second chapter even though it's been finished for a while ;D SORRY! I put off any writing until after my wedding ;D yup I got married and the whole not writing thing was KILLING me ;D hahahaha

thunder2010: Thanks! And yeah in my head, fujitaka isn't going to be that way forever, just now cause there is a reason why. :) and yes Syaoran and Sakura are going to have the BEST relationship hahaha

abby: here's the next chap :)

summerblossom12: Thanks! Here's the update!

James Birdsong: Sorry ;D they're just sentence enhancers! I swear ;D hahaha

Sarah-Sakura: here's the next update.

YingfaFx: Thanks! :) and I based her off me ;D hahahahahahaha oh god ;D haha

sme1228: hahaha really? This is my first funny-esque fic so happy that i'm getting it right hahaha

laureleune: have no clue what that means but awesome! Thanks hahaha

Guest: here's the update :) love the enthusiasm :)

humbleblossom: thanks! :)

anywho! On to the story!

Oh before I forget. The songs that I use are actual songs. (I'm not that great people hahaha) Though I don't think there's any singing in this chap...but the next chap ;D omg can't wait to write. Hahahaha

the song I used last chapter was Lindsey Stirling's Shatter Me. That song will come up again ;D I will try to list them as I go hahaha i'm so bad at that ;)

on to the story :)

\\\/

Loud and Proud

Chapter 2

\\\/

I couldn't stop laughing.

Where had they gotten that ridiculous idea! _Me? A singer? You have got to be kidding me!_

"Okay, this is too much. Come on, who was it that thought of this joke?" I asked.

Tomoyo took my hand and stared at me a bit worriedly. "Sakura," she said uneasily. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember earlier when I told you they were announcing their contest winner today?"

I stared toward the group still lounging on my couch. The manager looked a bit pissed off. The paper in his fingers was crumpling a little. Miki was uninterested, picking at her fingernails. Eriol and Terada were just staring back at me like I had grown a second head. Syaoran was massaging his forehead as if this was giving him some huge migraine. Meiling and Yamazaki tried to stifle a giggle.

"That's them?"

Syaoran stood suddenly. "Okay, seriously, why are you playing dumb right now? How does someone not know that they entered a contest?" he said angrily.

I growled. Man, this little shit didn't have any fricken manners. "But that's the thing! I _didn't_ enter any stupid contest! And _certainly_ not for a band I don't even listen to."

"You're joking, right? You didn't send in a contest video? You know how stupid that sounds right?"

I stepped forward. "I'm telling you I didn't send any freaking video into your freaking contest!"

Before Syaoran could retort, Eriol piped up. "Wait, don't we have the video?"

The manager shuffled for his phone and tapped on the screen before holding his phone up. Tomoyo and I crowded around him and watched the screen light up with my face. The video was shaking and that's when I realized I was in my car. My voice suddenly chimed in with the radio, loud and horribly off key. I was dancing, waving my arms around, striking poses and being a complete goofball. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"This is what you chose? I sound horrible!" I joked.

Everyone shushed me and continued to watch the video. That was when I noticed that everyone was crowded behind us watching me dance like a maniac on a little three inch screen. The screen went white, but you could hear something noisy in the background, like water from a faucet or an electronic hum. The camera shook suddenly and I suddenly realized where the camera was facing. A naked arm came into view for a split second and was suddenly gone. Anger flared inside me.

 _I'm gonna kill that little shit._

My voice pierced the silence of the room once again, more stable than in the car, but I really couldn't listen. I was so furious at my little brother for doing this that I grabbed for the phone, but Eriol was faster.

"This is why we chose you," he said tapping on the phone.

With each set of taps, the ambient noise that was clouding my voice in the video was suddenly nonexistent. My voice rang clear and more harmonious with each word. _What the hell?_ That didn't sound like me at all. As if Eriol was reading my mind, he said, "This is you singing, just without all the noise and crap in the background."

"Ugh, turn it off already," Miki's snarky voice said over the music. I turned and glared at her.

"Honey, your voice shatters mirrors. Who's asking who to sing for them?" I retorted.

One thing I hated was stupid, self-entitled children who felt they were above it all because they were famous. From the moment I met the girl, I knew she was bad news. Not to mention the girl was annoying as fuck.

Miki balked, one hand resting on her hip as she gave me a death glare. I waved her away and returned my attention to the phone. My voice faded out and the last thing I saw on the screen was my bedroom. It then cut to an animated picture of my face tilting from left to right and back again in a comical manner.

"Like, hi. My name is, like, Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm 16-years-old and I love you sooooooooo much and I wanna be your singer and, like, yeah!"

My brother's ridiculous impression of me ended there. I was seething. That fucking brat. I swear I was gonna kill him. I clenched my fists, anger heating up my body.

"Seriously. What. The. _Fuck._ " I whispered to myself.

Tomoyo placed her hand on my shoulder in a vain attempt to help calm me down. Meiling gave me a concerned glance.

"I think I know what happened now," Tomoyo said to everyone. "This seems to me like the handiwork of a scheming 13-year-old brother."

Eriol, Yamazaki, and Terada burst out laughing.

"That's so funny, 'cause that's what I said when I heard the badly portrayed female voice at the end. It was Eriol's suggestion to drown out the noise to extract your real voice. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here," Terada told me. Meiling smiled, nodding.

Despite the reassured smile on my face, I was uneasy. What would they do now that it was all a complete set up?

"Yeah, and not to mention that the videos were placed online for popular poll results from the fans," Eriol said, plopping back down on my couch. Terada and Yamazaki followed him.

The manager looked up from his phone. "Actually, despite the nature of the video, your video was the most popular among fans. The comment thread was astounding!" he said happily, slowly sitting down into the chair.

Syaoran was the last one standing. He crossed his arms, an angry pout on his face. "That's great and all, but what happens now? We relocated because of her. We set up a _whole Japanese tour_ because of her."

The manager sighed. "We can always go with our second choice."

"Yeah, but didn't you already release her name to the public to be released in tonight's news? Not only that, but tour dates as well. That's set up so far in advance," Meiling chimed in.

"So keep the tour dates, and I'll sing." Miki said smugly, staring me down. I stuck my tongue out at her. Meiling giggled.

"What about Tomoyo? She entered your contest," I said. Tomoyo blushed, unsure of what to say.

"No offense to you, Miss Tomoyo," the manager said with a hint of remorse. "But while you sing very well, we were looking more for a pop style singer. Your voice registers are very high compared to most of the people who entered."

Tomoyo smiled, but I could tell that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was the highest registering singer at our school and because of that was always given the solos in every choir competition. Her voice was magnificent.

The oven beeped loudly from the kitchen and Tomoyo and I excused ourselves. Grabbing an oven mitt, I pulled the cake from the oven and set it on the stove to cool.

"So that was unexpected, huh?" I said quietly, breaking the tense air.

Tomoyo jumped slightly and smiled sadly.

"I know what that guy said was not in your favor, but you are a great singer. Don't ever think differently."

"I know, and I should be used to this. The choir teacher only picks show tunes and period music. It's only natural that they'd need a soprano singer. I guess I was just really excited."

"I know." I said, hugging her. "But you're young, and there will be so many more opportunities! Not only that, but maybe you can do something in fashion! Look at how beautifully dolled up you got just waiting to meet them! You have a gift, Tomoyo!"

She smiled. "Well I have always been into fashion..."

"See, that's the spirit!"

"Oh, I love you, Sakura."

"Love you, too." I gave her a tight hug.

Tomoyo helped me decorate the cake with frosting and strawberries and after cutting it into several slices, I took it out to my guests. Tomoyo grabbed plates and forks and followed me. Everyone helped themselves. After everyone had had their fill, the manager spoke.

"So, there's some bad news. The news station that I released your name to has already started talking about you. In fact, in about ten minutes, the first news entertainment run should be all about you and the contest," he told me.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It would just be easier to pick a second choice," Syaoran said, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. "She obviously doesn't want to do it and not only that, but I'd like to have someone with a fail-safe singing career."

Meiling growled at him, smacking him on the arm.

Before I could retort, I heard the front door open and then abruptly slam closed. I panicked. Not only was I not allowed to have anyone over, but I was supposed to be studying. I upturned my backpack and let the textbooks fall open to different pages. I grabbed my pencil and some half used pages of notes and threw them on the table to make it look like I had been doing homework with friends.

"Touya, don't slam the door. Sakura!" my dad called from the foyer.

Tomoyo gave me a scared look. She knew how it was with my dad.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know..." I turned toward the group. "We were studying, okay? Don't say a word about the contest or that you're a band. None of it, okay?" They nodded and I rushed to the front door.

"Oh, there you are, Sakura. How's the studying going?" I tried to keep my nerves calm, but my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

"Good. My English class has a huge test in a couple of days, so Tomoyo and a couple of classmates are over studying," I lied smoothly. It took all my strength to not give into my brother's stare. I'd break in an instant.

My father looked at me sternly.

"What have I told you about friends-" I cut him off.

"I know, I know, but studying is much more effective if you have someone here to give you quizzes along the way, right?" He thought on this a moment, and eventually smiled, much to my immense relief.

"I guess you're right."

Touya pushed past us angrily and laughed when he saw everyone sitting around the coffee table. He fell into the couch, an amused glint in his eye. I had no doubt that he knew the people sitting just five feet from him. He was the one who entered me into the contest after all. But he was being too quiet. It scared me that I didn't know what he was planning. Then he reached for the remote and the TV powered on.

I started to sweat as I heard the mechanical voice of a news anchor flood the screen. That damn little shit was gonna get me into trouble.

"Touya! TV off now!" Dad called from the direction of the kitchen.

Touya grumbled, glaring at me, but reluctantly turned the TV off and left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now, if only I could keep my dad away from the living room for the rest of the evening. There was no doubt in my mind that he would try and pull something later on.

"Now that the family drama is over, can we leave?" Miki asked, standing.

Syaoran stood, taking her hand. I'd say I was just a bit surprised by their apparent relationship, but then again, I really wasn't. _They fit together so well_. I thought bitterly.

My dad entered just then, bringing snacks and refilling our drinks. It was then he noticed the manager sitting in between Eriol and Terada.

"Sakura! Since when do you study with middle aged men?!" his voice was laced with anger and suspicion.

 _Uh-oh._ I freaked. What could I say to him that would make any sense?

"Tutor!" I suddenly said. "He's our tutor." My heart was beating so fast.

"Since when does an English test involve your calculus book, Sakura? And these look like your science notes..." My dad stood tall and imposing, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you lying to me, Sakura?"

I raised my arms in defense. "No, dad, no, we are studying-"

"Yeah, Sakura, what are you really doing? Who are these people? Are they really your friends?" my brother chimed in from the stairs.

"Yes, they are-"

"Tell me the truth, Sakura!"

I looked up and locked eyes with Tomoyo, who gave me her bravest face. She knew how this always went. She gave me a look that said _'go in for the kill'_ and swiped her finger across her neck with a devious smile on her face. I grabbed the remote off the couch and turned the TV on. The news blared behind me, coincidentally starting the entertainment section.

"You want the truth, dad? These people are the music group 45 Degrees and they stopped to give me some awesome news." Their heads perked up and the rest of the group stood.

"45 Degrees has done it again. With the announcing of their new collaborator, their popularity has skyrocketed. A large scale contest that spread across China, Japan, and Korea asked every hopeful to send in an unedited, candid video of them singing in hopes that the group would pick them as their new lead singer for parts of their sets. Depending on where the contest winner lived, that location would then house their new tour schedule." The anchor paused. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner is..."

"Sakura...don't tell me you..." my father started, staring at the screen with a shocked look upon his face.

"Sakura Kinomoto of Japan! From now until next year, all of the band's tour dates and venues will be in Japan and the band asks that you refer to their website-" I muted the voice as my high school photo blew up on the screen.

I looked to my dad to see his reaction. I felt the slap before I actually saw it. It wasn't the first time I had to deal with him being angry at me, but really, I didn't care too much anymore. I stared into his eyes blankly as if the slap hadn't affected me. My brother pushed past me, bumping his shoulder into my side. He stepped in front of Miki and Syaoran, who along with the others, had taken in the slap with a stunned silence.

"You guys seriously picked her? You weren't supposed to pick her!" Touya yelled angrily.

Miki opened her mouth and I could only imagine that something nasty was about to escape from it. Eriol interjected though, saving me from further ridicule.

"Actually, your sister actually has an amazing voice. I can't wait to play my keyboard along with her vocals." His voice shook slightly, and I could tell he was distraught about the slap, but was smart enough not to mention anything.

Miki balked, grabbing her small purse and exiting the room. Syaoran followed her, and the manager exited the room moments after.

I motioned to Tomoyo. "I'll walk you guys out."

Meiling, Eriol, Terada, and Yamazaki followed me, past my stunned father and my angry, seething brother. I breathed once the front door shut behind me. Tomoyo hugged me tightly.

Eriol turned to me. "So your dad? He's kinda strict."

I laughed bitterly. "He's _beyond_ strict. I can't do anything he doesn't approve of first. I'm definitely going to get an earful when I get back inside the house," I joked lightly.

"Well hopefully he doesn't scold you too bad," Yamazaki said.

"Yeah, I wonder how that's going to work out. Will your dad actually allow you to practice and play shows with us?" Terada asked.

"I'll find a way," I told him.

"Can we hurry up now?" Miki called out angrily from the car.

I swear I wanted to pound her face in. She was the epitome of heartless bitch.

"You guys should get going. Can't keep the princess waiting," I said sarcastically.

Tomoyo, Meiling, and the boys burst out laughing.

"Oh Sakura, I think this band is going to be so much more fun now that you're a part of it," Eriol said, giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah, and hopefully we can play some of our old stuff instead of this new poppy crap," Terada commented.

Yamazaki stuck out his tongue.

"Believe me. I seriously think this is the best move we could have done. Operation kick Miki out of the fucking band is now officially a go." Terada and Yamazaki high fived each other.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that," Tomoyo said. Forever the voice of reason.

"Hurry up!" Speak of the devil. I gave Meiling a tight hug.

"You know, I think that's the best idea I've heard all day." I said.

They giggled before retreating to the car. I waved goodbye as it sped off. Tomoyo hugged me tight and patted my back.

"I'm sorry for doubting you earlier," she said sadly. "But I'm glad that you're deciding to go through with this! I hope that it calms your dad down and puts a stopper on your brother's horrible ways. What is his problem anyway?" I sighed, shrugging.

Tomoyo fixed her scarf and smoothed her clothes before grabbing her backpack and retreating down the driveway to her family's limo. She waved goodbye from the window as the car sped down the street and disappeared from view.

\\\/

Dinner was awkward to say the least.

My dad didn't say a word as I came back in from the front porch and walked into the kitchen. Touya and he were sitting at the dinner table, eating silently. Touya stared angrily into his food, obviously battling some unknown force inside his head. The forlorn look on my dad's face had me a little worried, but after remembering the news I had just given him not two hours earlier, his reaction was probably pretty normal. After playing with my food for a couple minutes, I got up and trashed my plate. The silence was killing my appetite.

I retreated to my room and didn't show my face for the rest of the night.

\\\/

So? SO? What did you think? Let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Another chapter! I am having so much fun writing this story ;D

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

YingfaFx: Thank you! It was for the most part wonderful ;D here's the next chapter :)

Guest: There will be SO much drama hahaha it's high school ;D Best drama filled 4 years of my life! Hahaha

thunder2010: yeah, buuuuuuuuut he'll change. I don't like a mean Fujitaka haha and here's hoping things move smoothly :) I have a lot planned :)

ChocoStar: Thanks :) here's the next chapter.

Anywho, read on! :)

\\\/

Loud and Proud

Chapter 3

\\\/

When I woke up the next morning, there was a sinking feeling in my stomach.

The sun blared through the window, covering everything in its path in splashes of gold. I sat up slowly. Normally when I woke up, it was still dark. With the sun shining brightly into my window that could only mean one thing; my dad was pissed about the news from last night. I don't even think he would believe me if I told him it was news to me not an hour before he had walked in the front door.

 _Whatever._ It didn't matter now. I needed to get ready for school. Pushing the covers off my legs and touching my toes to the cold floor, I glanced at the small alarm clock Tomoyo had gotten for me back in grade school. Upon seeing the time, I gave a loud yelp of surprise, flying from the bed and rushing into the bathroom. I emerged minutes later, fully dressed and ready to go. Grabbing my backpack, I left my room. If I didn't hurry, I was going to be late for the first time since elementary school.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I called out in frustration as I descended the steps two at a time. As I rounded the corner into the living room, I realized that the house was eerily quiet. _Shit. Let me guess. They're already gone. Greeeat._

"Dad? Touya?" I checked downstairs, and as I had suspected, the house was completely empty.

Dad must have already taken Touya to school. I locked the front door behind me, miffed that even though my dad was disappointed in me with my choices, he still wouldn't take the time to wake me up for school. Considering how important academia and punctuality was to him, he must've been supremely pissed.

I ran most of the way to school, hoping like mad that I wasn't late. When I got there, thankfully the bell hadn't rung yet, and everyone was milling about in the courtyard. The moment I walked through the gate, it seemed like everyone's eyes were on me. Within a couple of seconds, I had become the center of attention. The whispers were loud, and trying to drown them out as I pushed my way through the crowd was hard. Tomoyo wasn't standing beneath our usual meeting spot under the tree, so I continued into the school, pushing through the metal double doors.

If outside was bad, indoors was even worse. It was completely silent and I could feel everyone's gaze boring into my back as I hurriedly made my way to homeroom. It seemed like everyone had watched the news last night, and no one was happy about it.

I entered my homeroom. It was empty save for Tomoyo, Eriol and Terada, who were quietly talking in the back corner of the room. Tomoyo, I could tell, was still bummed about the news yesterday. Her eyes were dark and not their normal, amethyst color. She suddenly smiled at something Eriol said and let out a giggle. Terada slapped his knee and spun in his chair. He noticed me right away.

"Hey! Sakura!"

He called, waving his large arm over his head. I let out a chuckle and walked quickly to my seat. The moment I sat down, Terada flashed me an evil grin.

"So how's your first day as a celebrity?" he joked.

I balked.

"It _awesome._ Yeah, this attention is so great," I replied sarcastically.

The rest of our class filed in, and I tried not to pay attention to the stares and the whispers. Several girls crowded around Eriol and Terada and shoved hard into my desk. I looked up, ready to yell at them, but shied away, noticing their glares.

 _So not worth it._

I scooted my desk back a couple inches and glanced over at Tomoyo, who gave me a reassuring glance. I sighed. I sincerely hoped that this wasn't going to be my life for the next year. Did I really even know what I was getting myself into? I massaged my temples, sighing again.

Homeroom passed quickly, with only a couple announcements and the teacher's scolding of Eriol's and Terada's admirers. All four of us decided to head to music class together when the bell rang. The second Eriol and Terada stood, Tomoyo and I were forced behind them as more and more admirers crowded around them. I took Tomoyo's hand and slowly forced my way toward the door. I breathed a sigh a relief the moment we stepped into the hallway.

"Now I know why everyone was gawking at them yesterday," I said absently. "How they get used to that, I'll never know."

"You're going to be just as famous, Sakura." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yeah right. They're going to hate me so much that they're going to ask me to resign," I laughed. She giggled in response.

The halls were blissfully quiet as we continued on to the music room. Either everyone was quick to make it to first period or they were too busy bothering the new kids. I couldn't help but laugh evilly, and a moment later a devilish grin appeared on my face. I fist pumped the air. _Oh yeah! Now I bet they're regretting their decision on choosing me as their singer._

I pushed through the double doors triumphantly, and stopped dead in my tracks. Outside the music room, a large portion of the student body crowded about the front doors. Teachers were scolding them, but it didn't seem to affect the crowd one bit.

The doors slammed shut behind me, and it went quiet. Deathly quiet. Suddenly, hundreds of eyes were on me as happy, excited squeals erupted from the crowd, and then they were rushing at me. I screamed and attempted to dodge around them, glaring at Tomoyo as she just laughed and waved at my misfortune. I could _not_ believe she was laughing at me.

I sprinted toward the back door of the music room, and taking hold of the door knob, whipped it open with blinding speed. I shut the door quick behind me, locking it. Throwing myself against it with an exasperated sigh, I could hear the disappointed squeals through the door when they realized they had lost me. The bell sounded loudly above my head and after a moment, the other side of the door became quiet. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You too, huh?"

I looked up, startled and saw Syaoran standing by the doorway, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"This is _your_ fault," I informed him

"Actually, it's _your brother's_ fault. To think, if he hadn't sent in your video, you'd be living a quiet life right about now."

"Yeah, don't give me more reasons to kill the little brat," I said under my breath.

I pushed up from the door, slinging my backpack off my shoulders. I threw it inside the door to the room I always barricaded myself in. I shut the door behind me, effectively cutting me off from the noisy world outside. I sat down at the piano, but with the overwhelming events from the day before, and especially the treatment my father was giving me currently, it was hard to get my fingers to move without shaking.

I suddenly slammed my hands down hard upon the keys, frustrated. The dissonant sound echoed about the room unpleasantly. The way my father was reacting was completely dumb! Even if it was because Touya decided to play a nasty prank, getting to tour and sing for a whole year with a popular band was a huge opportunity! It was simply another extracurricular activity. Not to mention, that keeping up with it for a year would please future employers. I nodded to myself.

 _Wait._

Why was I even reasoning with myself? I didn't even want this.

I cynically chuckled, my brow furrowing as I frowned. I crossed my arms. Even though I absolutely hated my brother for his prank, I really wanted to shove it back into my dad's face that I could do this. For years I've never been allowed the freedom to do what I wanted. I was subjected to friendless birthday parties, homework filled weekends, and my free time raided by textbooks where I barely recognized the names, and why?

Because my father wanted me to.

 _I want you to get into a good college,_ he said. _You'll be sought out by employers. You must be the very best at everything so that your opportunities will be endless._

But I didn't want that. I wanted my childhood. I wanted to explore. I wanted to decide my own path. It was hard when my mother died when I was seven. I was really attached to her and it was she who showed me how to dream big. _Don't let anyone push you down. Stand up for what you believe in and live life to its fullest._ Those words echoed in my mind.

It was one of the last things she said to me. It was like she knew what was going to happen and she wanted to make sure Touya and I would continue living with level heads and a clear goal in life. She collapsed into a coma days later and died in her sleep.

I remembered that day.

I was standing beside her bed, the monitors screaming as the bright red line streaking across the screen. But I didn't hear it. The sounds of the frantic doctors were nothing more than a buzz in the back of my head. My mother lay still on the bed, a smile upon her face and her dark hair fanning out beautifully over the pillow. She had been a model, and all I could remember was that she looked like she was in one of her many photo shoots. Except that she wasn't breathing, and she would never wake up.

The doctors told us it was a tumor lodged deep within her brain; it had attacked her nervous system, quickly forcing her body to shut down almost immediately. Had she known about it?

 _No. She couldn't have._ I shook the thought from my head, wiping the tears that had gathered at the edges of my eyes.

It was a few months after her death that I noticed my dad cracking down heavily on my studies and extracurricular activities. I remember asking to be a part of friends' parties and sleepovers, getting declined over and over again. Finally, after being told no for nearly a year, I stopped asking. I had to come up with my own plans if I wanted to hang out with friends after school or be a part of weekend activities. Even now, I'm still lying in order to maintain some sort of social life around my schooling.

I clenched my fist. That's why I was so set on college. The moment I was able to get out of my dad's house, I could finally have a say about my life. If I actually went through with this whole singing fiasco, it would be the first time I openly defied my father since my mother died. The thought scared me, but also empowered me. _I'm sixteen-years-old, but I couldn't even have a say as to what I want to accomplish in life? Not anymore._ I couldn't live every day hiding behind him. I had to stand on my own.

Instead of returning to the piano, I closed the cover and grabbed my backpack. A quick glance at the clock told me that the bell was going to ring in a couple minutes anyway. _I might as well get going to calculus before I am waylaid by a bunch of newbie groupies_. Stepping outside the door, I noticed all the private rooms were closed. I debated about going to see Tomoyo and the others, but the thought of possibly being late to my next class made me decide not to bother them. I quietly made my way out the front door.

The lawn was clear of people and my trek inside was very fast. I rushed through the hall and made it to the second floor before the bell rang. I heaved a sigh when I shut the classroom door behind me. I didn't know if I could deal with the attention. I was great at playing invisible. I mean, people knew me for my accomplishments, but other than that, I pretty much stayed off the radar.

No one else had arrived yet, so I decided to complete some homework before I was interrupted. I chose a random play-list of songs on my iPod and shoved the earphones into my ears, drowning out the rest of the world.

This is what I did for the first half of the school day:

I made sure I completed my calculus homework early, and even ran some songs through my head for my cheer-leading and dance groups. I kept my attention alert but focused on the things that mattered. See? Being invisible was a piece of cake.

The bell for lunch rang loudly behind me and all the students rushed out of the room. I started packing up my things, mentally preparing myself for the rest of the day. I was even debating skipping lunch to practice routines...

"So, how is it having Sakura in the band?"

I lost all focus as I heard my name. I turned to my right and saw several girls surrounding Miki. They were all were buzzing about the band.

"She is _not_ in the band. She's a nuisance." Miki said with malice.

I recoiled from her verbal blow and tried to resume putting my things into my bag. I looked up for some comfort from my friends, but everyone had left all ready. Did I see them go? I couldn't remember.

"You saw her video. It's a complete joke. If she embarrasses me on stage, I'm going to sue."

I balked. _Really? Embarrass her?_ Even though I was hurt from her tone of voice, I was starting to get angry. I mean Eriol even proved to her that underneath all that high pitched, tone- deaf belting, there was a voice, and pretty damn good one at that.

"Yeah, I mean, she's never even been a part of the choir or any festival here! She can't sing!" Some random girl piped up. "Have you expressed your opinion about her?"

 _I want to express_ my _opinion about her._ I thought to myself.

"The only person who stands behind me is my baby, Syaoran. Oh god, how I love him. He thinks she sounds like a screeching cat!" They erupted in laughter.

 _That fucking asshole!_

He seriously said something like that? I know I wasn't the easiest person to convince of this whole band ordeal, but damn it! I do _not_ sound like a damn screeching cat!

I stood up from my seat, forcing it to bang into another chair. The sound reverberated about the room. Miki and her admirers jumped, staring at me first with surprise, then with complete hate. I shouldered my backpack and stepped over to them, staring Miki straight in the face. I opened my mouth, and began to sing,

 _You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know_

I looked her dead in the eye, a determined expression on my face.

 _We all want to change the world_

I grinned deviously. Miki scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on. You've at least heard of the Beatles, right?"

Miki just scowled. I shook my head at her lack of musical knowledge and shifted the weight of my backpack, so that it was distributed more evenly across my shoulders. I pushed through the throng of shocked girls and left the classroom, resisting the urge to turn around and stick my tongue out at Miki.

I decided I would try and find Tomoyo instead of buying lunch. I checked the cafeteria first, but she wasn't there. In fact, none of the band members were there. _Hmm, that's weird. Oh well. Maybe they're all busy with something._ I spun around and headed to the choir room. I pushed open the door and threw my backpack to the right, where it landed with a thud up against the wall.

"Tomoyo!" I called, with my hands on my hips. "You would not believe what just happened!"

I rounded the corner and stopped short.

Everyone in the band was there.

They were all sitting in the chairs around the piano. Miki was causing some sort of emotional roller coaster, hanging all over her boyfriend. As if they were one person, everyone turned to look up at me with a range of mixed emotions on their faces. It was hard to tell who was mad at me, or who was actually just annoyed with Miki's high-pitched complaining. After a moment everyone turned their attention back to Miki, who carried on as if I wasn't even there.

"Syaoran!" Miki whined, "She was so mean to me! We should talk to the manager and have her taken off the tour."

I balked and rubbed my temples, trying to make sense of whatever lie was coming from her mouth. Syaoran didn't react. He just sighed and pulled her arms off of him.

"Miki, you know the manager won't go for that. We've already gone public with the announcement, and it would require loads more work on our end to change everything. While I'm afraid of this particular outcome with the band itself, I don't think this is a smart move right now," he told her.

I was impressed. I waited for the Miki pity party.

Terada, Eriol, and Yamazaki stood and made their way over to me. Meiling and Tomoyo followed shortly.

"So, what is she whining about?" Eriol whispered.

"Oh she said some shit about me singing and I retorted with a song in her face." I smirked. "The look on her face was priceless." I giggled.

"Manager would agree with me!" Miki suddenly yelled.

"No he wouldn't. We talked this out yesterday. I'm on your side, Miki. I don't like this any more than you do."

That ticked me off. I crossed my arms across my chest and tried not to let my sarcastic tongue to get the better of me. _Fuck them. Fuck them. Fuck them..._

"Holy shit, you look _pissed_. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Yamazaki said worriedly.

I felt their eyes bore into mine, but I didn't dare acknowledge them. The hot sting of embarrassment and anger ran down the length of my body and back up again, reddening my face. My foot tapped angrily and I tried to breathe slowly and steadily.

It didn't work.

"Hey, Sakura," I heard Eriol say, "Don't let them get to you. Both of them are nothing but divas who think their shit don't stink. Let's just leave them and go eat."

I knew that. It was so apparent. Syaoran was a spoiled asshole and Miki was the pampered princess. Did either ever have a serious care in their lives?

Tomoyo giggled behind me.

"Sakura's not one to back down," Tomoyo said softly behind me. "She's definitely not one to walk away either," she laughed.

That was it.

I fucking knew what I was going to do. The sinister scowl spread across my face and the song that played in my mind made me laugh maniacally beneath my breath.

 _God, this was going to be fun._

"Tomoyo, mic please."

I could feel her grin even though I wasn't facing her. Tomoyo's been with me through the thick and thin and has witnessed everything from my anger to my sadness. No doubt she knew what was going through my head right now.

She dropped the cylindrical object into my open hand and my fingers closed around the handle securely. I tapped the head of the microphone and the rapping came over the speakers loud and clear. Miki and Syaoran looked over to me, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Syaoran asked mockingly.

"Well it is a choir room, is it not? I'm going to sing, obviously," I retorted, handing my iPod off to Tomoyo.

"Please by all means, regale us with your angelic voice," he said. The sarcasm in his voice only served to further ignite my anger. I heard the feedback come off the speakers and looked back to see Tomoyo grinning with her thumbs up.

"Syaoran, let's just go," Princess Miki said from behind him, tugging on his arm. "The last thing I want to hear is her stupid voice."

The music roared behind me, fueling my hatred for the two standing in front of me. I gripped the mic hard and walked forward. The beat filled me with confidence.

 _Look inside_

I said to Syaoran. I turned to Miki with an evil smile on my face.

 _Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder_

I giggled, backing up slightly until I felt Meiling and Tomoyo right behind me. Then I got serious.

 _'Cause we're so uninspired,_

 _so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

 _So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval_

I stepped forward, my body swaying with the music. The more the words poured out, the more energetic I felt. I probably should have chosen a more tasteful song, but I think this one got the point across much better. It was a bit more direct. I laughed.

 _Fuck you_

I pointed to Miki, swaying my hips.

 _Fuck you very, very much_

Next was Syaoran. The scowl on his face almost had me breaking my resolve. Well, that was what he got for being rude and mean.

 _'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

I waved to them cutely and spun around. Yamazaki had set up his practice pads and was hammering away to the song.

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch_

I heard Tomoyo and Meiling join in on the singing and our three voices together worked wonderfully. I caught the expression on Syaoran's face as he stepped forward, enraged. Miki stopped him, scowling, and messed with her phone. She huffed when whoever she was trying to call didn't answer.

I grinned. It was probably our manager. At least if I got kicked out of the band for doing this, it would be a happy day. I would never forget the look on her face. I danced up to Syaoran and Miki and smiled sweetly. I turned my attention to Syaoran, remembering his insult.

 _Do you get  
Do you get a little kick out of being slow-minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well that's not how you find it_

Next was Miki. She was still pounding away at her phone and gave me a look of deep hatred when I shoved my head into her space. She took a swing, but I was faster. I giggled as I dodged another punch.

 _Do you  
Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?  
'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
You're losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

I danced away from them and spun around facing them once again. My finger shot out again, pointing toward their direction. I danced to the music completely engrossed in my own world. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having, and that was only to seven people. _Was this how playing in front of an audience felt like?_

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

I waved my finger in front of their faces, smiling and giggling.

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch  
Fuck you_

I sang with such emotion that my insides felt like they were on fire. I looked them square in the eye, my resolve set.

 _You say, you think we need to go to war  
Well you're already in one,  
'Cause its people like you  
That need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion_

I spun around waving the microphone around, letting the music completely take over. When I opened my eyes however, the first thing I saw was a sinister grin on Miki's face, and it scared me. My resolve shattered. I continued to sing, intent on getting my frustrations out, but suddenly I was worried about that smile on her face.

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch_

I waved my hand in their faces, the hateful grin still apparent on my face. It was then I noticed how quiet it was. My iPod was off and Yamazaki's drumming ceased. I continued with the last part of the song, background music or not.

 _Fuck you  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch  
Fuck you_

I belted out the last part loudly, spinning toward my friends. I took deep, gasping breaths as air suddenly rushed into my lungs. I opened my eyes when I realized I didn't have an audience clapping loudly at my performance. _What's going on?_ I wondered, and a moment later, I figured it out.

There in front of me, was the principal, toe tapping hard against the linoleum, a scowl present on his face.

"Is that so, Miss Sakura?" he said tightly. He grabbed the crook of my elbow and pulled me up from the ground.

"Fuck."

The laughs erupted behind me. I whipped around as best I could and gave Miki the best death glare I could muster in my new-found embarrassment. She dismissed it, waving her phone in the air next to her. The principal pulled on my elbow and I was forced through the door against my will.

Inwardly I scowled, angry that I had so completely dropped my guard. I was happy at the fact that I pissed Miki off enough where she cried to the highest official at the school. I was happy that the whole situation bothered her. I would have been even happier if I had gotten the upper hand with them. It would have been better to squash their spoiled asses into the mud! I thought angrily, fists clenching.

Why did life never come through for me?

\\\/

So? SO?

How was it ;D

The song used was "Fuck you" by Lily Allen. Hahaha how I love that song ;D

Which, by the way, if you, my dear readers, have any suggestions for songs for the band to play, feel free to tell me! I'm trying to keep a good rhythm going with the songs I chose to keep up the steady drama train haha but I'd like to hear some input from you :)

So the band itself is semi-alternative with some poppy overtones. For instance, I have music planned from Lindsey Stirling, Within Temptation, debating on some Avril Lavigne, and even a song or two from Nashville, the series. So let me know what you're into and maybe I can incorporate some music into the chapters ;D As long as it isn't rap or screamo or heavy metal, I'm sure it might appear somewhere ;D haha

Anywho, let me know!

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo and here is another chapter!

Thanks to those that reviewed!

YingfaFx: Yay :) I tried my hardest to make her awesome hahahaha

tennison: here's the next chap

Damaged Forest Spirit: here's the next chapter :)

Thanks to those that favorited the story as well. First time having so many ;D

Anywho! Onto the story! And people I'm serious, any music you want to suggest, I'll totally think about adding into the story. :) I have some good suggestions, but more is always awesome ;D

Enjoy :)

\\\/

Loud and Proud

Chapter 4

\\\/

I fell into the chair in front of the principal's desk a lot harder than was needed. The leather squeaked at my sudden weight. The principal shut the door firmly behind him and ventured over to his chair. He casually fell into it with a slight plop, his eyes closing as he let out a tense sigh.

"Sakura," the principal said in a somewhat strained voice. "What in the world possessed you to sing a song like that to harass another student? And not just one, but _two_ students at that!"

"I wasn't harassing them..." I mumbled underneath my breath, focusing my emerald eyes on something other than his pouting face. "They totally deserved it." I ended quickly.

"Sakura," he began, "you are a decorated student on this campus. You cannot be throwing away your accomplishments by doing petty things like this. If you are having trouble with students, you need to be taking it up with me or your guidance counselor…"

 _Blah, blah, blah._ I stopped listening.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zen, it won't happen again." I said with a monotone voice.

He sighed.

"I can tell you're lying."

I laughed. Mr. Zen knew me and my family, so it was a lot easier to get out of trouble with him. He wasn't lying; I _am_ a decorated student. One of the good things about being an honor student included getting away with certain things.

"Just take your disagreements off campus next time."

"Okay, Mr. Zen." I got up to leave, and Mr. Zen followed me out the door.

"Sakura, you need to understand this: I know you're a kind girl and you rarely get into it with other students, but if a parent raises a concern, that will jeopardize your entire high school career and with it everything you have accomplished thus far. Do you comprehend that? The last thing I want is an angry parent condemning you, and you losing everything you've worked so hard for."

I'm not going to lie and say that didn't scare me just a little bit. Miki definitely had the upper hand in that regard and it really pissed me off. My face heated with embarrassment.

"Yes, Mr. Zen."

I bowed, hiding my face, and excused myself. I headed back to the choir room to retrieve my backpack.

Lunch was almost over, so there was regrettably no chance of a snack, but it also meant I could get into the classroom without being overrun by a _certain_ someone's admirers, and by a certain someone, I was thinking of Syaoran and his stupid face. _Ugh_. Just _thinking_ about him ruined my appetite. I had to stop letting them get to me. It was seriously ruining my day!

I pushed open the choir doors and walked in with a smirk on my face. Technically I didn't get into trouble, so there was no reason for me not to feel smug, right?

Everyone was there. The two divas were in some sort of heated struggle. I stood there for a moment and then shrugged and grabbed my bag. I headed over to Tomoyo and Meiling. That's when the others noticed me, and suddenly Syaoran and Miki were dull news.

"So, what _happened_ to you?" Yamazaki and Terada asked simultaneously, surrounding me. "Did they suspend you? Are you going to get a bad mark on your record?"

I dropped the smirk and fell into the open chair beside me, exasperated. I threw my arm over my eyes dramatically.

"I'm suspended for the rest of the day and they're taking away my title as athletic head! Something about role models and the words _fuck you_ being somehow bad...?"

Everyone was silent. Then I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. The others just looked at me.

"To answer your question, no," I smiled. "Everything is fine, actually." I took sweet satisfaction in the scowl on Miki's face. "I more or less received a warning."

"The principal did _nothing_?" Miki's high-pitched voice came through out of the blue. I turned to her, smug grin and all.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. The look on her face was murderous. I smiled. "Anyways, the bell is gonna ring-"

It rang.

"Now," I giggled.

Everyone grabbed their bags and we began heading off to our respective classrooms. Syaoran and Miki kept their distance. Thank goodness, because if I had to see them suck face any more than I already had, I might have to gouge my eyes out. After a long drawn out 'I love you, I'll miss you', they finally broke free of each other.

Meiling, Tomoyo, and Miki headed to their next class. The guys went the other direction, leaving Syaoran to follow behind me.

 _Ugh._

I could _feel_ him staring at me, but whether it was a hateful stare, I couldn't tell. Just imagining those beautiful, brown eyes of his and the fact that he was looking at me, I almost forgot that I didn't like him. I groaned and shifted my bag, trudging upstairs to our science class.

\\\/

The next two classes passed quickly.

I could feel Syaoran's stare, but I brushed it to the back of my mind. I had to make sure to keep up with my studies. If I didn't, I could lose everything, and suddenly right now, this tour was rapidly becoming more and more appealing.

Miki and Syaoran hated me being in their band, so showing them I could be just as great as them, if not better, would kill their arrogant vibe, which would bring me ultimate satisfaction. I almost laughed evilly just thinking about it. My dad didn't think I could do both and still be successful. I had to show them that this wasn't just a prank, that I actually had a gift.

The bell for second homeroom sounded above us and I got up to leave. I had a new cheerleading routine playing around in my head that I wanted to try out and I needed to get a game plan going for cheerleading tryouts. I pushed Syaoran further out of my mind and suddenly the thought of him was nonexistent. I headed to the dance room as quickly as I could.

As I was making my way there, I had the distinct feeling that someone was following me. I began quietly singing the _fuck you_ song out loud. I kept the song going until I felt the presence leave. _Well it serves him fucking right_. With a scowl on my face, I entered the dance room.

It was in complete disarray. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko sat talking animatedly in the center of poster board, markers, glitter, and streamers. Chiharu noticed me first, hopping up to meet me as I traversed the mine field. She looked concerned.

"Sakura, you look really pissed off," she told me worriedly. I brushed her off.

"It's nothing, just had to deal with some stuff." I made it as vague as possible. I definitely wasn't one to spread drama.

"Oh. You mean, with the singing stuff?" she inquired.

"Yeah. It's just taking some getting used to."

"Well, it can't be that bad! You guys are having a mini preview concert at the school before you start touring! I'm so excited!"

We had _what_?

"Oh my god! Yamazaki sat next to me yesterday and normally I'm not so flustered by a guy, but _oh my god_ he's so cute!" she said excitedly, her braids bouncing about her head as she cutely threw her head around.

I tuned her out and slowly made my way to Naoko and Rika. I could see that they were working on tryout posters. I sat down to help them, but I just couldn't wrap my head around this stupid concert.

When did they talk about this? How come I wasn't told about it?

"Oh my god. A concert! We're so lucky that it's just for us!" Rika chimed in, twirling her brown curls in her fingers.

"You're just happy because you're so strung out on Ter-ah-da," Naoko joked.

Rika blushed, burying her head into the board, scribbling furiously. Naoko laughed so hard, she had to take hold of her glasses to keep them from falling off her nose.

But I didn't hear anything. I couldn't believe that they would make such a decision without my input. It was already decided, yet I hadn't even gotten the okay from my father yet. They were putting me in a horrible position and I could only imagine why. I won't say whose faces popped to the forefront of my mind. I growled, my grip on the marker tightening.

"Whoa! Sakura!" Chiharu exclaimed, grabbing the pen from my hand. I looked down at my handiwork and sheepishly giggled.

"Oops?"

Chiharu sighed, grabbing the poster board. "The pen is broken," she said absently, "and I don't think the poster board can be saved at this point." She looked at me, her brown eyes mentally scolding me.

"Sakura, you actually want people to _join_ cheerleading, not run away in fear." Rika and Naoko laughed and I joined in too.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I need to get out of my head, don't I?"

We laughed and finished the large amount of posters and fliers in the remaining hour we had of school. At practice on the field, I had the remaining girls go about the school and place the posters where everyone commonly frequented. I placed the fliers in the office and bulletin boards since I had the okay to do so.

Placing the fliers up reminded me that I needed to get started on the teams' rosters and tryouts. While each sport and activity had a teacher that managed it, I was the one they went through to call dibs on the fields or auditoriums. It was a pretty easy job as long as everyone followed the rules.

Once finished, I headed to the choir room. Maybe one of the members of the band would be there and could explain to me about this concert, and why I had not been informed sooner.

No one was there, so I made my way to the music room. The school was practically empty, save for the one or two people finishing their clubs or homework help. Thankfully no one bothered me as I continued down the hall. The door to the music room was propped open with a guitar case, but it was silent when I entered. I opened the one door that was closed and was blasted by the shrillness of the guitar. The amp was to the left of me, so to save my poor ears from death, I pulled the cable out. The sound died instantly. The person turned toward me, a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck! Can't you see that I'm doing something here?!" Syaoran yelled. He wiped the sweat accumulating on his brow.

I shifted my weight.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said exaggeratedly. "There was just all this noise and I couldn't hear and..." I paused, "so I unplugged it. Are you mad?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

He growled, snatching the cord from my hand and reinserting it into the amp. Just as he was about to strum, I reached over and plucked it out again.

"While we're talking about music, what the fuck is up about this school concert? Did you forget to tell someone or hell, _include_ someone?" I angrily asked.

He didn't even flinch. "Nope."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't you have friends? They would have told you about it."

"Not the point. If I'm supposed to be a part of it, then you need to tell me in person. It's embarrassing to just suddenly hear about it out of the blue and have no idea what's going on."

"Well," he said, shifting his weight to stand in front of me. "Figured you were ready to sing considering you _serenaded us with your lovely little song_ earlier," he ended with malice, his bright brown eyes flaring with anger.

"Well," I said equally as sweet. "Maybe you shouldn't be an asshole," I threw the cord to his feet and continued, "News flash; being underage means the band needs my father's signature. Now you have a time limit to get the contract completed and signed, and my father isn't an easy man to convince."

I turned to leave, and paused at the door.

"So, if all this goes to shit, you have only yourself to blame." I left, not waiting for his dumb response.

I went straight home, after giving up my search for Meiling and Tomoyo. I still couldn't believe they would decide something like that without me. I mean, I know I'm not _technically_ part of the band, but I should still be included.

Coming upon my driveway, I immediately noticed the black limo. It was probably the band trying their damnedest to convince my dad to allow me to participate. _Good freaking luck._

Just as I thought, everyone was inside, talking animatedly about the band. My brother sat in-between Miki and Eriol, caught in a trance. He wasn't even being talked to, but he looked so happy just _being_ there.

Mr. Manager and my dad were sitting on the love seat, discussing the many pages of documents laid out in front of the two of them. I couldn't help but think that stack of pages was the contract allowing me, a minor, to sing with them. Of course there would be rules and special regulations keeping me from getting over worked, stressed, etc. I trusted my dad to find every single loophole in the damned thing and make it come out to his liking.

The others were fiddling around with the various things that littered the first floor of the house. The door opened behind me and in barreled Syaoran as if he owned the place.

"Uh...knock much?" I asked.

He spun around, his unruly brown hair perfectly falling into place when he stopped.

"Uh...no?"

Anger rose in me as he spun back around and made his way to my couch and sat down upon it as if it were his. Did he have _any_ manners in that thick head of his?!

I decided to just leave it. Without making my presence known, I went up the stairs and barricaded myself in my room. I fell upon my bed and reached above me to pull my mother's photo down from the sill. My poor, beautiful mother, who died way too early. It didn't take long for the tears to start. It never did. She was the only one who understood me. I don't know if I was just really overwhelmed or just angry with the turnout from today, but I really felt like throwing in the towel.

Was this all seriously worth it? My father couldn't force me to do anything. If I decided right here and now that I no longer wanted to take AP classes or be the captain on so many sports, who was he to stop me? Was he going to throw me out? Probably not. Hit me? I wouldn't call slapping, hitting.

It occurred to me then. I needed to be the judge in what I wanted to do or accomplish. That settled it. I placed my mother's photo back on her shelf above my bed and slipped into my bathroom to freshen my appearance. I definitely looked like I had been crying, but my face wasn't too horribly swollen.

When I reappeared downstairs, I headed straight for the kitchen. While my father was really good at being on time to make dinner, he was still tied up with Mr. Manager. I decided on something easy to make to help my dad out and set to it, grabbing ingredients and utensils.

"Sakura!" Meiling called loudly from behind me. "It's soooooo boring in there!"

I laughed.

"I wouldn't imagine being surrounded by a room full of men to be easy to deal with."

"Miki was there," she said matter-of-fact, concerning herself with what I had going on for dinner.

"Again, I couldn't imagine a room full of men to be easy to deal with."

The room was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the water on the stove bubbling as it began to boil in the pot. Then all of the sudden Meiling burst out laughing.

"That is _so true_." she said, holding her stomach. "Ugh, I _so_ don't want to go back out there."

I wanted to say something to her about the concert, but decided against it. I'd wait until we were alone. She sighed, and then quickly perked up, excusing herself back to the living room.

Minutes passed, and the food was nearly done. I heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Hey Meiling, wanna ask what everyone wants to drink?" I called out.

"Not Meiling," the person said.

I shifted my weight and turned around. Syaoran stood inside my fridge, holding the last of the milk. There he was. Inside my fridge. My. _Fridge._

 _What the hell? He doesn't live here! That's my milk!_

"Do you mind?"

He chugged the rest of the milk and threw the carton away.

"No I don't. You should be thanking me. I just saved you another glass to wash." I wanted to kill him.

 _Did he just seriously say that?_

"What makes you think I'm doing the dishes?" I asked smartly.

"Well you're cooking, so I just assumed," he said mockingly.

I spun the rest of the way around, placing my hands on my hips.

"Seriously? I may get pushed around by my dad and brother, but I won't take shit from the likes of _you_."

I was absolutely livid. I turned off the caps to the stove and pulled off my apron. I brushed past Syaoran giving him the deadliest glare I could muster. I took the stairs two at a time and breathed once I was in the safety of my room. I changed quickly into some sweats and runners and slowly opened my window.

I heaved a breath of relief when it didn't creak. Luckily, for me, there was the old family tree that stood right outside my window. It was a jump from my window, but at this point I'd rather jump out my window then spend one second with the people downstairs. Well, some of them.

I leaped to sanctuary, feeling the familiar branches beneath my arm as I slowly descended the trunk of the tree. When my feet touched the ground, I took off running and didn't look back.

\\\/

I jogged into town. It wasn't late, so there were still a lot of people milling about the shops. I slowed my pace and disappeared into the crowd. It felt nice for once, to not have any worries. No homework. No family. No band. No responsibilities. It had been a long time since I had experienced such liberties. Angry tears formed at the edges of my eyes. Smiling, I decided to relish in this bout of teenage rebellion.

I perused the stores. It had been _forever_ since I had gone shopping, and my stomach churned with nostalgia as I remembered being in grade school and shopping with my friends. I didn't try anything on and I certainly didn't buy anything with the meager amount that was currently sitting in my wallet, but I was giddy with excitement. I continued down the street, a smile on my face.

I grabbed some food and happily munched, humming a song from my dance team days. Man, this was so wonderful! Getting away from the house was just what I needed. I walked all the way to Penguin Park and settled myself upon the swings.

I don't know how long I was there. The sun had set and the moon was already rising in the sky. The park was dark save for the lamps that illuminated the path that encircled it. The air was cold and I suddenly wished I had brought my jacket. I brushed the thought away. My jog home would keep me warm enough.

I pushed off the ground and swung slowly back and forth. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt so light, almost as if I were floating. I didn't want it to end.

And then suddenly it did.

I didn't even hear him walk up. I didn't acknowledge him and he didn't say anything. Just as my arms were getting tired, he plopped himself into the other swing as I pulled myself upright. I opened my eyes, but refused to look at him.

"Are you done?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence. I turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Nope," I said with an attitude. "But you can be." I was _so_ not in the mood to be dealing with him right now. I mean, if my dad was going to send a freaking search party, you would think one of the others would have come to my rescue.

Syaoran wasn't fazed at my snarky comment.

"When your dad went to tell you the good news, imagine his horror when he opened your door only to see his beautiful, teenage daughter was nowhere to be found," he said just as smartly.

He paused then, which I'm pretty sure was only for effect. Dammit, my stomach was in knots. I didn't consider that my dad would think I had run away. I felt horrible for worrying him. Syaoran continued.

"Everyone's out looking for you, but I'm faster and, apparently, a good listener. Your dad plainly told everyone that the Penguin Park was your 'go to' place whenever you needed a moment alone." He said the last bit more to himself.

"Yeah, okay, but why are _you_ here? I would think, besides Miki, you'd care the least about finding me."

He laughed. Like, legitimately laughed. _What the hell? Was he bipolar or something?_

"Oh yeah, she's still at the house with our manager," Syaoran said, his voice light with laughter. "Your dad's there, too, just in case you call." I unconsciously touched my pocket. I didn't bring my cell phone and I felt a pang in my chest. I wouldn't be calling dad anytime soon, but he was sitting there waiting.

Syaoran was silent for a moment, and then abruptly, "I'm not horrible, you know."

I kinda felt he was saying it more to himself than reassuring me. I was seriously amazed that this conversation was even going anywhere. He almost sounded...normal.

I scoffed.

"Yeah, okay. You might want to get home or else your princess might freak," I said offhandedly. I stood up. He did too.

"At least I've never said fuck you to your face," he said quickly. I couldn't tell if it was a light hearted joke or if he was making fun of me. I decided it was the latter and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, cause behind my back is _so_ much better. Bravo, I think that makes you a saint." I walked away from him, angry.

Syaoran caught up with me, grabbing my arm.

"Dude what the _fuck._ Let go of me." He did.

"I don't really talk about you behind your back," he told me, his voice almost begging me to believe him. I didn't believe it for one second.

"Yes you do, because what else do you and Miki talk about that makes you arrive to your conclusions? Unless you guys are psychic and talk to each other in your head, cause then technically I'd be wrong."

Damn, I felt proud with my sarcasm overload. I smirked at him and spun around, walking off in the opposite direction. God, he made me so mad!

Syaoran caught up with me. I had to stop, my anger was about to burst. My face was warm; I couldn't even feel the chill from the wind. My hands were shaking and my legs were numb.

"Sakura-"

"Look, Syaoran. I know you hate me and you say shit behind my back! I fucking know already, so just leave me the fuck alone!"

I don't think I've screamed so loudly in my life. I didn't care that there were so many people staring. I took off running. It didn't matter the direction. I just had to get out of there. I darted down alleyways and side streets. I knew he was trying to keep up with me, but I knew this area better than anyone. I ducked into an alley and hid behind a retaining wall, and lo and behold, he darted past not five seconds later. I waited a moment before reappearing and running in the opposite direction. I would make my way home, but not yet, and I certainly did not want to be followed by the likes of him.

\\\/

The gravestones gleamed in the moonlight, casting an eerie gray glow over the grass. It was cold and as I stepped closer to my mother's grave site, I only felt colder as the chill seeped through every fiber of my being. I could see it in my line of sight and I shivered. Even in the bright moonlight, the fresh flowers stood beautifully around the bleak grave marker. They were new, I could tell. Most likely from my father, considering this was also his place to cool his jets.

I fell upon the grave and burst into a sobbing mess. I can't believe how much I missed her. I still remember it so vividly. It burns me every day that I wake up to sunshine and she'll never see it again. I can't receive her motherly wisdom, can't tell her all my secrets, and can't talk about...boys, sex, and anything else you'd talk about to your mother.

I needed her now more than ever. I felt alone...so...absurdly alone and my family only reassured me of that fact every day. I could get her advice on the band and the contest. Though thinking about it suddenly, Touya probably wouldn't have entered me had my mom not died when he was too young to remember her.

I just really wanted her warm hug. Even though her arms were thin, her hugs were the most comforting thing I had experienced as a child. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to calm my shivers. But it was no use. My face was hot with tears, but my body refused to get warm. I felt the snot running out of my nose and wiped it on the edge of my shirt.

I wiped my eyes with back of my hand, but stopped when I realized they wouldn't stop. I leaned against the gravestone and sighed brokenly, letting my emotions wreak havoc. My breathing was labored, my eyes unfocused. I probably looked like death. I sure felt like it.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, until my body calmed down. My face felt blotchy, and my cheeks were warm to the touch. There was still a stray hiccup or two. I heard the twigs and grass crunch beside me as someone stepped near. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I wasn't even mad this time. I was too exhausted for anger.

"Let me guess, you listened again?"

Syaoran stopped right in front of me, crouching low.

"Tomoyo knows you equally as well." He handed me a handkerchief.

"What, you finally see me at my lowest, and you want evidence?" I asked, waving his hand away.

He didn't retort. "Just take it." He took my hand and shoved the deep green cloth into my hand.

My eyes focused on my limp hand cradling the wad of cloth and I looked up into Syaoran's brown eyes full of concern. He was somewhat worried about me. Deep underneath the insults and sarcasm, he actually _did_ have a caring bone in his body. I almost felt ashamed at my rudeness for his kindness. _Almost_.

Syaoran held out his hand to me. I gingerly placed my hand in his and he hauled me to my feet. I teetered, but he held onto my arm until I was steady. I tried to take a step forward, but I was so weak that my leg gave out from underneath me. Syaoran caught me before I fell onto the hard packed ground.

"Thanks," I said lightly.

"You've had a taxing last couple of days." He knelt down in front of me and motioned for me to get onto his back. "I'll carry you home." I opened my mouth to argue. "Don't argue. Just get on."

"This coming from the guy who said I sounded like a screeching cat," I said underneath my breath.

"Just get on before I change my mind and leave you here."

Yep, and there he was again. Asshole Syaoran.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my dead weight the rest of the way up onto his back. He stood with minimal effort. I could only think of how strong he was as I felt the strain of his muscles up against my body. I blushed at our closeness. My ears tingled.

The moon was high in the sky and the shops were dim as we made our way through the sleeping main street. He had been quiet since the cemetery, and showed no signs of strain. The rhythmic walking was lulling me in and out of sleep. I yawned. Syaoran coughed.

"Just to let you know, I didn't say you sounded like a screeching cat," he said softly. He had heard me! I smiled, stifling a yawn. I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, but...it was probably something...just as bad..." I said brokenly in between yawns. I unconsciously snuggled into the sweet spot in between his shoulder blades and fell asleep to his scent.

\\\/

Yeah hoo. First of many interactions between those two, and this one on more of an emotional level :) YAY!

Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! A quicker update ;D Don't hate me! Haha

Thanks to those that reviewed!

Spunky Funsize: Yay! Here's the next update :)

mina: haha friend away :) Here's the next update, hopefully tiding you over till the next one haha

Guest: Thank you! That would be the worst way to die haha I hate that too ;D If it helps, I will never leave a story unfinished. I may take forever to update (*cough*magic stone*cough*), but I'll finish them haha

.roses: hahaha yeah I made her hate-able hahaha

scarlet fairy 5: yay! Here's the next one :)

YingfaFx: It'll be soon. Next chapter or so ;D

Damaged Forest Spirit: There's gonna be some of those and comforting from both sides! o/o awww I can't wait to write it hahaha!

Enjoy! I had fun writing this one :)

...

Loud and Proud

Chapter 5

...

Syaoran

...

I carried Sakura back through the town and up the hill to her large, yellow house. Even in the darkness of night, the buttery hue stood out like waning sunlight.

Sakura was surprisingly light for the average, teenage girl. I paused for a moment and shifted her weight, whilst trying hard not to think of where my hands were currently placed. I blushed, feeling Sakura inadvertently move. My hands were now holding her shapely backside. My ears tingled with embarrassment. I rushed to her front door, ridding my head of the less-than-holy thoughts.

I nudged the door open and Sakura's dad rushed to meet me at the door. Relief washed over his face as he ran to answer the ringing phone. I continued into the living room. After being here a few times I already knew the layout of Sakura's house. The only room I hadn't been in was hers. Her brother was quick to show me his room with his collection of posters and memorabilia from our various shows and cd releases. He was even excited to show me the baby grand piano that sat in the corner of his father's room with a layer of dust covering it. But in regards to Sakura's room, I wouldn't venture there unless I absolutely had to.

As I entered the living room, Miki was sitting next to our manager, Eddie Maneja, on the loveseat. Neither reacted until I made myself known, as I had suspected would happen.

Miki of course, loathed Sakura and could care less for her well-being. From the very beginning, Miki was against the promotion. She was the newest addition to the group, and felt that anyone who got to sing instead of her would eventually replace her. It only angered her more finding out that it happened to be Sakura, the not-so-average, semi-pretty, athletic girl-that-didn't-know-she-could-sing, stealing just a small bit of her limelight.

Eddie, as we call our manager, just cared about numbers and schmoozing with clients and other higher-ups to promote the group. It was a little odd that he wasn't reacting in the slightest, but I'm sure that it was because Miki was crowding his space. She giggled flirtatiously, resting her hand on his leg. I cleared my throat, and she immediately removed her hand, jumping up to greet me.

"Syaoran, baby, you're back! Finally!" she said, gushing at me. She went to grab my arm and her expression instantly darkened upon seeing the sleeping Sakura on my back.

"What the hell!? You _carried_ her?" she yelled at me. I gave a defeated sigh, sidestepping her and making my way toward the stairs.

"She's had a rough night. Just leave her alone and we can deal with everything tomorrow at practice."

"You're defending her now?!" Miki screeched, seething. I could see her visibly shaking, she was so angry. Her brown eyes were full of fire. "I hate her, Syaoran!"

"I wasn't going to leave her defenseless in a freaking _graveyard_ , Miki."

I left it at that, and before she could say anything else, I retreated upstairs to the one room that was foreign to me. I tried to open Sakura's door but couldn't because both my hands were supporting her. I turned around, thinking her brother might be awake, but his door was closed too. I even thought about returning downstairs, but by the second step onto the second floor landing, the only thing that flooded my ears was drama. Exactly how much could one girl bad mouth another? A woman's anger was seriously scary.

I returned to her door and tried to use my knee to jiggle the door handle, but as my leg returned to the floor after the several failed attempts. I just felt stupid for trying something damn near impossible. I huffed, blowing my dark brown bangs out of my eyes. I wasn't one to give up and I definitely wasn't going back downstairs to Miki. That was a battle best left for tomorrow. Just as I was going to try opening the door again, I felt a small tickle at my side. Looking down, I saw a small white hand appear at my elbow and reach blindly for the door handle. The slow tickle of her fingers on my skin sent shivers up and down my spine.

Sakura's hand hit the door hard and I felt her cringe. I couldn't tell if she was still asleep. Her hand finally found the handle and she twisted it, the door springing open. I heaved a sigh of relief and tried to think of something else as Sakura's tiny hand once again tickled my side as it retreated. I felt the heat rise in my neck and then in my ears. I entered the room quickly.

I settled her down on her bed fully clothed, without bothering to untuck her sheets. I turned to leave.

"You're welcome."

It was so light, I barely heard it. I spun on my heel and was greeted by Sakura's glassy, emerald eyes. The color was so deep, even in the faint light from the hallway that I could feel myself getting lost in them. That particular shade of green just happened to be my favorite color, something I had noticed about her the very first day I met her. It was one of the stupid reasons I even started talking to her.

Then I found out she was the Sakura that was technically invading my band.

I still stand with Miki on that aspect. Bringing in a new singer, especially one that had no experience, could damage the band. I did not want all of my hard work suddenly flushing down the drain because of this stupid PR mistake. That's why it always pissed me off whenever she was a jack ass at school, especially with that crap she pulled today.

I sensed myself getting angry. It was late and I was tired. I took a deep breath and refocused. She was still staring at me, her eyes half-lidded and watery. I suddenly felt sorry for her and had the huge desire to wipe the stray tears escaping her eyes. A need swirled in the pit of my stomach that I hadn't felt in years, not since Meiling's parents died when we were young and I had comforted her in very much the same way. I took a deep breath, forcing myself not to take another step towards her and go to tend to her well-being.

"Thanks," I said. My voice was gruff and full of emotion. Sakura's eyes closed and she smiled. "You're welcome, too."

She giggled.

"Thanks," she said softly. "But, I expect you to be your asshole-ish self tomorrow." She yawned. "I can't deal with your mood swings..." Her breathing became even as she settled back into sleep. I turned to leave.

 _My asshole-ish self?_ I chuckled to myself. Yeah, Sakura better be ready. We had one week until the concert for the school and I'd be damned if I let it fail because she hadn't brought her 'A' game.

"Good thing you're getting your rest now. You've got a big day ahead of you."

She didn't answer me of course, but I felt more like myself after saying it. Sentimental and soft Syaoran was _not_ a good thing. I took one look at the sleeping girl before I left. Once I closed the door, I stopped. _Why the fuck did I just do that?_ I tried to shake it off, attributing it to my unconscious psyche, but the thought remained as I returned to the slew of people waiting downstairs.

Of course they were all worried for Sakura. I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. It was past midnight. The girl was found. Let's just all go home.

It wasn't that easy.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Terada, and Yamazaki crowded around me at the bottom of the stairs, their faces a sea of worry. I swear these people loved her more than anyone else in the band.

"Damnit! Guys! The girl is _fine_. Can we just go already?" I asked them, with an irritating edge to my voice. I shoved through Terada and Yamazaki, almost growling.

Eriol and Terada followed me. "I sincerely hope you weren't that mean to her," Eriol said, eyeing me with those deep blue eyes of his.

"No-"

"Yeah, Syaoran, that chick is pretty awesome. I hate to see her so upset by the likes of _you_ ," Terada told me. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I scoffed. He leaned forward and whispered, "Between you and me, she is _way_ better than Miki."

Before I could react, he danced away and fell onto the couch beside Yamazaki, high fiving him and snickering loudly. Of course _those two_ would act that way; they hated Miki.

"No but seriously, Syaoran," Eriol said softly, grabbing my attention, "be nicer to her. Tomoyo's been filling me in." He sighed, and a slight furrow formed in his brow. "There's a lot that we don't know about her life; the last thing you need to do is add unnecessary drama to it."

That was it, I had had enough. I snapped.

"Get out of here with that noble crap, Eriol! If she doesn't want to sing, it's not like I'm forcing her with a gun to her head. At the end of the day, it's her own damn choice to do it!" I ended hotly.

I left the room before he could continue. I didn't find Miki or Eddie inside, so after saying my goodbyes to Sakura's father and reassuring the man that Sakura was indeed unharmed and resting peacefully, I left.

I figured the both of them were outside in the limo, considering it was still sitting up against the curb. I knocked on the window and heard a yelp and a solid thud. I smiled devilishly, thinking I had possibly woken Miki up from a dead sleep. Good. Now we could hang out.

 _Finally._

The door opened slightly and Miki stepped out appearing red faced and haphazard.

"Damn! You must have been knocked out," I laughed.

She leaned up against the car and pulled me to her, kissing the small of my neck. I both hated and loved when she did that. It made me so weak in the knees. I smiled into her hair, lifting her chin to give her a deep kiss.

Someone shoved into me, pushing me into Miki. She squeaked angrily, squeezing out from underneath me.

"What the fuck!" she yelled.

Eriol laughed. "We're leaving."

The other guys didn't say anything as they hopped into the limo. Meiling raised her eyebrow at me. I grabbed Miki's hand, pulling her to me. Meiling shook her head and entered the limo as well. I spun around, bending forward to give Miki her kiss. I looked into her eyes and gasped. I jumped back slightly. _Did I just imagine that?_ I looked up to Miki again, an expression of pure anger racing across her features, but there they were, her brown eyes. I rubbed my eyes. _I must be tired._ There's absolutely no way that I just imagined that I was kissing _her_ of all people. _No freaking way._

I mumbled an apology before quickly retreating to the limo, my thoughts turning to why I saw Sakura's bright green eyes just now. My stomach churned and I stared out the window out to the city at the bottom of the hill, trying to clear my head. The car lurched slightly when Miki finally got into the car.

The door slammed shut loudly.

Eriol was sitting in front of me, dangerously eyeing Eddie, who was sitting in the driver's seat. He started the car and looked into the rearview mirror.

"Are you okay, Eddie? Is it warm in here? Your face is flushed!" I looked over to Eriol, resting my head in my hand, my arm up against the cool window.

"Oh. Yeah, he must have been sleeping, too. I woke up Miki when I went to get into the car." I said to Eriol.

I glanced at the rearview. Eddie was checking his blind spots, but didn't look into the rearview mirror again as he pulled onto the street. I glanced over at Miki. She didn't even react. I sighed, falling back into the seat. _I'm just so freaking tired..._

...

The next morning, I got up later than normal.

Meiling and I would normally go running early in the morning, but I just felt so _groggy_. I did not want to do _anything_ , least of all get out of bed. I fell back onto my nice comfy mattress, throwing my arm across my eyes. Just as they closed, my door slammed open.

"SYAORAN!" Meiling yelled, running up to the side of the bed. She stopped when she saw the half- dressed state I was in.

"Ew _gross_. Put on some clothes! I want to run!"

I groaned loudly. "Meiling, go away. I'm not running today."

It was quiet for a second or two and I settled into my bed once again. Then all of a sudden, I was pelted by something pointy and heavy. I shot up, grabbing the item, which happened to be my running shoes, and chucked them back across the room at her. She was smiling sheepishly, her stupid grin taking over her entire face.

"We can go running now right?"

"Fine!" I said exasperated, giving in. "Now get out, I have to change."

"Yay!"

Meiling danced out of the room, pulling my door closed. I huffed, falling back upon the bed. _God damnit_. I did _not_ want to do anything today.

...

Meiling dragged me through the residential area instead of down through town. We ran through the park and up and down several main roads before turning down a cherry blossom tree lined walkway. This area seemed vaguely familiar.

Meiling pulled a little ahead of me and spun, running backwards effortlessly.

"See? Wasn't this a great idea?"

I grunted, quickly coming up and overtaking her small lead. We turned right after exiting the path and ran into the Penguin Park. _Ah, fuck._ It dawned on me then. We were next to _her_ house. _Damnit, Meiling._

As we neared the entrance to the park, I suddenly became hyper-aware of my surroundings. The swings Sakura and I sat on last night were right in front of me, and the path she used to run away from me was to my left. We passed by the main playground and that's when I heard it; the soft tinkling song. I couldn't quite make it out, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The song ended and there was the sound of clapping. Meiling and I rounded the corner. I stopped abruptly, angry at the sight before me. Meiling continued forward, grabbing the girl I was trying so hard not to think about in a tight hug.

Her sweet laughter invaded my ears, which only succeeded in making me madder. I marched up to her, nudged Meiling out of the way, and grabbed her arm. I pulled her away from the small crowd that had gathered to hear her sing, and only when we were far enough away that we'd have some privacy, did I finally loosen my grip. She wrenched her arm from my grasp.

"What the fuck!" Sakura yelled loudly. "What is your problem?!"

"The only problem here is you," I told her tersely. "You cannot be doing this shit!" I said, gesturing to the crowd behind us.

"What's so damn wrong with singing in the park?" she asked me hotly.

"If you want to be a part of this band, you need to follow the rules. Pulling stunts like this will only bring our image down. I don't care what you do in the confines of your little house, but the moment you step outside that door, you have an image to protect. The last thing we need is you destroying the image we have tried so hard to keep intact."

Sakura shifted her weight from one leg to the other, staring at me with disbelief.

"Wow, if I would've known that you'd take my words to heart last night, I would have said something entirely more positive. But you forgot one simple little thing in your damn rant," she said with a fire in her eyes.

"And what's that?" I tried to sound unfazed, but in truth, the amount of passion, hurt, and anger in her eyes made me almost scared for opening my mouth. _Where was I wrong?_

"I'm not technically part of the band. You and Miki preach it so damn much, you should know." Her hands went straight to her hips. "Seriously though, I can't handle your bipolar attitude with including me into the band. It's a bit overwhelming."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked somewhat irritated.

"Uh, were you not paying attention just now? I _said_ that I'm not part of the band. I never signed the contract. Did the events of last night suddenly escape your memory?"

 _If you only knew that last night is the_ only _damn thing I can remember clearly._

It was hard not to sympathize with the girl standing in front of me. I was trying really hard to be mad at her. Really, I was. But she was also right, I realized. While her father was reading over the contract, she wasn't present. The evening had spiraled out of control so quickly. When would she have had time?

"Whatever," she muttered. "Last night was just stupid. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't fucking happen." Sakura brushed past me, heading straight for Meiling. I managed to grab her wrist, spinning her around.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes flashed, becoming deeper in color than the glassy emerald I liked so much.

"Just forget it! Nothing happened okay? The papers will be signed by practice." She rushed off.

I suddenly felt horrible. I felt the urge to chase after her and explain myself, but hesitation kept my feet planted to the ground. While I wasn't quite sure what just happened, the swirling pit of guilt in my stomach was telling me that I said or did something wrong.

 _Wait a minute._ I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

Why the hell was I worrying? Regardless if she knew she wasn't part of the band, her name was still more or less attached to our label now. Anything she said or did was reflected on us. I had a right to be mad, I reasoned. _Whatever she was feeling is not my problem._

Whatever I had briefly felt was now gone.

...

Meiling left me there at the park, presumably to follow Sakura home, which was fine with me. Practice was coming up soon, so I rushed back home to take my shower and get ready. As I had thought, when I arrived home Meiling wasn't there.

 _Whatever._

I took my sweet time in the shower, waiting until the last second to finish washing, and then I threw on some clothes and rushed out of the house, dashing toward the school. Thanks to an agreement between our manager and the principal, we were able to secure the music room as our weekend recording and practice studio. Apparently the town of Tomoeda doesn't have a proper recording studio. I scoffed.

 _Who really wanted to commute into Tokyo every weekend? That would be way too much driving and traveling time._

Now that I thought about it- maybe because we are always driven to school- the quickest way to the school was coincidentally through Sakura's neighborhood. Her house stood tall in the distance with its bright yellow exterior standing out in the sea of neutral homes. From down the street I saw Meiling and Sakura back out from her driveway in a decrepit, piece of junk car. I had to laugh at the sight of it. It had to be embarrassing having to drive to and from school in that.

I picked up the pace and sprinted to the school. I caught my breath and watched our limo drive into the parking lot, parking next to Sakura's car. Everyone filed out, one right after the other; Eriol, Yamazaki, and Terada were huddled close together, chatting about who knows what. Eddie rushed from the driver's side to the passenger side, holding out his hand to Miki. Her small hand grasped his and, giggling, she exited the car in her normal diva fashion. The group entered the school and disappeared.

I stood transfixed for a moment. _When did Eddie become so attentive? Had he always been that way?_

I started forward, gingerly taking steps toward the gate. The thought of Eddie's sudden bout of caring seriously would not get out of my head.

...

Music hit me as I opened the door to the music room.

It sounded like some new release pop song that I didn't care for. I walked in to Sakura and Meiling giggling like grade school girls, dancing synchronously to the horrid pop song's auto tune. Tomoyo, who wasn't even part of the band, was here videotaping, and the boys were just clapping along to the nonsense of it all. Of course, Miki and Eddie were standing together, taking in the scene with unhappy expressions. Miki was obviously pissed and probably voicing her opinion on the matter.

Running my hands through my hair, I walked over to the stereo and stopped the blaring music. I turned to them, annoyed.

"So I thought we were here to work?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

The room was quiet, save for the sounds of Tomoyo unhooking her camera from the tripod.

"That's rich, coming from the person who was _late_."

I didn't even have to face her to know whose voice it was. I rolled my eyes, settling on her tiny frame. Her outfit was just as frumpy as her car. The neck, armholes, and hem were all cut out of a gray oversized t-shirt that barely covered a hot pink sports bra. She wore her school gym shorts and beat up runners. If she was going to be the front liner of our band, she'd need to dress up a bit nicer than main street hobo. Her hair was all over the place and she wore no makeup. It completely bothered me that she just disregarded everything having to do with this band. We had an image to uphold and this wasn't it.

"Just because I was the last one in the room, does _not_ mean I was late. Either way, we should be working on our material," I told her hotly. Miki sauntered up to me, giving me a quick peck before turning around.

"Who's to say you even know how to dance?" Miki chimed in.

Sakura scoffed. "Did you even do your research before signing me onto this?" I heard Yamazaki and Terada high five each other. Those two were starting to piss me off. I really did not want to be dealing with this today.

"Whatever. Eddie, what's the plan for Friday?" He shuffled to the center of the room, pulling sheets of paper from his back pocket. Everyone crowded around him.

"So the plan is a thirty minute set during half time at Friday's football game."

"A football game?" Miki asked dejectedly. "Seriously?"

Eddie looked away. "I can see if they'd change to the outdoor auditorium. They just didn't want to move the people around."

"What's wrong with a football game?" Sakura asked.

Miki scoffed. "You obviously wouldn't find fault with it, but we are way bigger than some football game."

"I understand the attitude, but wasn't it already decided to do something small for the school before we branched out into the rest of Japan?"

"What of it?" Miki retorted heatedly.

"You're being kind of a spoiled brat, actually. Seems like someone needs to put away her money and learn some common decency." Before Miki could retaliate, I grabbed her arm and forced her behind me.

Eddie cleared his throat, a strained look on his face. His look effectively stopped any impending arguments, at least for the time being.

"Well either way, you'll have thirty minutes. I was thinking that we could do our songs with Miki and then maybe a duet with the girls, or possibly a debut song from Sakura?"

"I've been working on a song," Sakura chimed in, her demeanor completely opposite from just a second ago. "It's almost finished and I can record each layer of the background music so it wouldn't have to trouble anyone."

"Oh, how _noble_ ," Miki said snarkily. "You don't want to use any of the resources of the other members of the band, yet you want to be part of us?"

Her comment didn't affect Sakura one bit.

"The point is, I can provide music for my song." The air between them was so tense, I had to back away. The one thing I did not want to be in the middle of right now was Miki's hatred for Sakura.

"That's great, Sakura," Eddie said with a smile. "Let's decide on four songs and then Sakura's debut. That gives us enough time to play without taking any time away from the game and leaves us some time in case of any emergencies or technical difficulties. So for now Sakura, just learn the dance moves to the songs, as for the first four songs, you'll be providing backup vocals and dance routines with the other backup singers."

Sakura nodded. "Sounds good."

"Let's get started!"

Meiling and Tomoyo retreated to the sidelines and watched curiously as Eddie figured out the best placement for us. He predictably positioned Miki and me up front, as she was the singer and I was the lead guitarist. The other three hung in the back providing the accompaniment to the songs. Eriol hung off to the side near Terada. He was our extra instrument player. He could play several different instruments, so whenever we needed a boost to our songs, we included him.

"Sakura you'll be in the middle, standing in for the other back up dancers as well. You and Miki will have the same dance routines, so don't worry if you forget any steps," Eddie explained to her.

"I won't forget." The determined way she said it made her sound almost cocky. I scoffed, but despite the death glare in my direction, Sakura didn't say anything.

"Syaoran knows the dance too, because there are some songs where only he sings. You can look off him as well."

"I won't need it, but thanks." She sounded so confident.

Eddie started the music and Miki and I started our routine. Everyone gathered to the back of the room to give us room. Our main song ran its course with Sakura just watching from the side lines. Eddie repeated the song. I watched Sakura come back out to the middle of the floor, staring at me through the mirror. From the corner of my eye, I saw Miki snigger. I sighed. It was only going to be Sakura's fault when she humiliated herself.

I counted the steps and began our routine of complex, beautiful movements. I looked up and was actually surprised that Sakura was keeping up with us. Even though I was only looking at her reflection in the mirror, I could tell that these moves didn't trouble her in the slightest. She progressed through the difficult parts matching every clap, kick, spin, and lunge with ease. From the twinkle in her bright green eyes, I could tell she was having fun. I unconsciously smiled. _This_ is why I loved being in the band so much; each time we performed was much more exhilarating than the last.

I glanced at Miki, really getting into the music, but damn near stopped when I saw her face. Her dancing was tight as she continued to give me the evilest death glare. She didn't even blink. I faltered for a second and kept my face forward focusing on Sakura's joyful expression for the rest of the song.

When it ended, Sakura jumped into the air.

"Alright! I've been dancing since I was a child! After all the routines I've been a part of, I can't believe you doubted me!" she laughed. Meiling gave her a hug and Eriol and the guys gave her resounding high fives. I did have to admit, she was good.

Miki stomped up to me, breaking my concentration. She poked me hard in my shoulder. "Ow-"

"What the fuck was that, Syaoran?" She whispered harshly into my ear. I stared into her dark brown eyes full of anger and hate. Was she seriously mad that I actually had a good time practicing? I _lived_ for this, and she knew that. Or at least, it was something she should know if she paid any attention at all. I sighed.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I replied offhandedly, waving her away.

"I saw the way you were looking at her!" she accused louder.

"Seriously, keep it down. I'm really not in the mood for your dramatic antics." I turned, trying to excuse myself from her interrogation, but she grabbed my hand, pulling me back. Miki stomped her foot.

"I'm not finished."

I grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled it off of mine.

"I am. I'm not going to sit here and defend myself when I did nothing wrong. If you've got a problem, take it up with someone else." I left her immediately, quickly joining up with the rest of my band mates.

"Trouble in paradise?" Meiling chimed in, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. Her red eyes were full of mischief and I knew why. She hated Miki. She'd do everything in her power to see the two of us break up.

"She's just being pissy about something," I replied with a sigh.

"Oh so she's just being Miki then." Eriol joked.

Everyone laughed, including Sakura. They _really_ didn't like Miki. I ran a hand through my slightly damp hair. Suddenly I was feeling that a joyful band experience might be farther off in the distance than I thought.

"I can't believe you all are laughing and carrying about!" Miki yelled from the front of the room. Everyone became quiet, staring disbelieving to the pouting princess. "She made so many mistakes, yet you're rewarding her!"

Sakura stepped forward, a furrow in her brow. "Whoa. Okay. I didn't make a mistake. Yes, I'm still going to practice, but just now? I didn't make a mistake."

Miki stepped forward. "Your lunges are too short, your spins too long. You were clapping half a second behind us, and not to mention, you stare at your feet!" She crossed her arms over her chest with a smug grin on her face. I actually didn't remember if she had made any pertinent mistakes, I admitted to myself sheepishly. I was seriously caught up in the fact that she was having so much fun. It didn't occur to me to actually watch her feet or facial expressions.

Sakura was seething.

"I think you are referring to yourself. When you first performed the moves, I was counting in my head. I did _not_ mess up," she ended tightly. "I can dance to any song and perform nearly any move shown to me. I have been dancing my whole life. I am not going to take your stupid slanderous tantrum." She stood to walk away.

"Prove it then," Miki challenged. Sakura spun, staring at her with a look of disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? I'll dance to your dumb song a hundred times and still be better than you. I don't need to prove myself."

"You said any song and any move. I don't believe you. If you want me to stop treating you like you're a hindrance to this band, then prove it." She moved to the stereo and turned it on. Loud dance music blared into the studio.

"Fine. I'm done playing games with you. You have five minutes. Change it to whatever fucking genre you want. After that, if you mess with me be warned because I'm not sure how I would retaliate." There was venom in her tone, and for a second, I pitied her because of the hostility she had to endure from Miki. This business was cutthroat though; either side would have to fight to stay on top.

Miki started flipping through song after song and no matter how quick she changed it, Sakura never faltered. Pop; rock; reggae; classical. It didn't matter. She showed her expertise at movement and easily transitioned into each different genre.

Meiling and Tomoyo clapped excitedly. They were sure eating this up. Of course, they wanted Sakura to win, so they were loud as they cheered their friend on. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes seemed to almost twinkle as once again she fixated her camera on Sakura fluid figure.

The song choices became more rapid and Sakura changed her pace. Breathing heavily, she stopped for a moment, irritation evident in her blazing emerald eyes. "If you're trying to see how many songs you can sift through in five minutes, pretty sure you're setting a new world record."

Miki scoffed, and rested a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. "I have five minutes. Isn't that what you told me?" she retorted, matter-of-fact. She flipped through a couple more songs. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, heavily annoyed. For the next couple of seconds she didn't move. Raising an eyebrow, she taunted Miki.

Miki growled, but scrolled through the iPod. All of a sudden, a sinister smile grew on her face.

"Get through this," she said smugly. Raunchy lyrics and heavy bass filled the room. I was surprised that this song was even on our iPod, but then again, Miki was eclectic in her music tastes.

Everyone cringed beside me.

Meiling covered her ears, glaring at Miki, red eyes flashing with contempt. Tomoyo appeared to be tuning out the song, paying more attention to her video camera.

Terada and Yamazaki both turned to Eriol and each bumped hands with him.

"Peace out everyone. We ain't listening to this shit," Terada declared. They rushed out of the room, but not before giving Sakura a high five and thumbs up.

The bumping music was giving me a headache. I groaned, shifting my weight. Eriol, who now stood beside me, chuckled. "Just remember; she's _your_ girlfriend," he told me jokingly.

" _Please_ don't remind me," I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

Miki was such a jealous person. As her boyfriend I had to support her, but as much as I didn't like Sakura invading the band, Miki's current antics were just a bit too immature. We were only a week into our yearlong Japan tour. How in the world was I going to last?

Looking up, I could tell that none of this fazed Sakura. She was on par with the song, mixing different styles of dance into one complicated, but beautiful dance. The music however, had now become too much.

"I gotta get out of here," I told Eriol. "This music is giving me a migraine." I bumped Eriol's outstretched fist and started my way across the wooden dance floor. I jogged so as not to interrupt Sakura's dance.

The familiar mop of brown hair stopped me dead center on the dance floor. I could feel the heat from her body as Sakura danced effortlessly around me. I couldn't move, suddenly entranced at being caught in the center of her lithe movements. The song was ending soon I knew, but my feet stayed rooted to the ground.

I followed her with my eyes, a foreign giddy feeling swirling in my stomach. I got excited watching her move. I knew I had a dumb smile on my face, and when our eyes locked mid spin, Sakura smirked. I was impressed that she actually kept up with the movements. Miki was going to be furious that her dance audition didn't deter Sakura one bit, especially since Sakura decided to pull me into her dance more than likely to spite Miki for the ridiculousness of it all. If I were Sakura, I'd be so scared. I wouldn't ever piss Miki off.

There was a tap on my right shoulder. I snapped back to reality to see Sakura bent forward in front of me, her left leg outstretched behind and around me. That's when I saw her small pink, holey sneaker peeking out from behind my shoulder. She giggled, dancing out of the position.

I felt my cheeks and neck flare in embarrassment. I didn't dare look at Miki. I heard Tomoyo and Meiling giggle from the side of the room. I could feel Eriol staring at me with his 'all knowing' smirk. That's when I noticed that the song had ended. I stole one last look at Sakura as she strode past me to join Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling. I couldn't think and immediately had to look away, my cheeks tinging darker.

 _Fuck._ I had to get out of there.

Without saying another word, I left the studio and rushed out into the waning afternoon.

…

OOOOOOO! :D I love being in Syaoran's head ;D Well! Tell me how you liked it! I definitely promise some fun things in the chapters to come!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one took so long! My laptop's motherboard crapped out and I'm working solely on my work computer! Ugh! Hopefully will be getting it soon and finally using my degree for something! Hahaha

Thanks to the many of you that took the time to review!

YingfaFx: I'm not gonna just stop writing it! I'm having too much fun with this one haha

pennTnnep: yeah though I'm a fan with keeping sweet Sakura, I doubt she'd be acting 100% unbothered with a crazy Miki running around. Haha you can only take so much diva before you react hahaha can you believe only a week or so has passed ;D it's like the 6th chapter hahahaha it'll keep it's pace though :)

James Birdsong: thanks!

Damaged Forest Spirit: I felt that with the stresses that Sakura has in her life, there was no way she could be a push over, goody two shoes. She'd have to voice her opinion at some point ;D and of course added sarcasm :D Miki is a good hated character ;D I won't say if you're wrong or right, but it's gonna be drama filled!

Thecagedsong: Wow thank you! I do have a beta that has been helping me a lot. I have a lot of imagination and spend too much time throwing it on paper and not enough time proofreading ;D Sakura will have lots of flaws. There are things she's good at, but there are things Miki's better at because of experience. I have some wonderful development for her in later chapters :) I love Syaoran and his normal CCS (Japanese version) behavior! He's just so freaking cute! Hahaha and yes, I hate when writers don't write in his flaws like he's some 100% perfect badass or that perfect boyfriend. The kid's got flaws and some cute ones at that! ;D Thanks for this insightful review! I really appreciate it!

Pearl morgan: I definitely am still updating :) There will be a lot of fun things in store for Sakura, just you wait ;D

Anywho! On with the story!

…

Loud and Proud

Chapter 6

...

Syaoran POV

...

I had never run away from a situation so fast.

My heart was racing, my face still hot from Sakura's dance. I felt sick to my stomach as unfamiliar emotions swirled within me. Standing in front of the mirror in my bathroom, I stared at the tall, lean man reflected back at me.

I was hot. I had a hot girlfriend. I was lead in a famous band. I was hailed as 'Mr. Cool and Confident' by everyone I knew. But one look at my reflection said otherwise. I was getting tripped up over a girl; an average girl who pissed me off by just looking at her.

This was ridiculous! _You have a girlfriend_ , I reminded myself.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the blessedly ice cold shower.

...

Sakura's POV

...

The look on Miki's face was priceless!

I giggled, rushing out of the studio with Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol in tow. As the solid steel door shut in her face, I could hear her screaming with rage. Boy if she didn't hate me before, she certainly hated me now! I couldn't stop the shit-eating grin from appearing on my face.

We ran until we reached the parking lot with Terada and Yamazaki waiting for us outside of the limo and my junky Honda. Once I saw their faces, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and burst out laughing, bending over and putting my hands on my knees.

"Let me guess," Terada said. "Miki got pissed at something you did."

"… _And_ it involved Syaoran," Yamazaki added. Eriol coughed, turning his gaze away from us, a grin on his face. I stopped laughing enough to look incredulous.

"How'd you know?!" I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

It didn't phase Yamazaki one bit. I don't even think he noticed it.

"He just came barreling past us like he was running from a serial killer or something."

" _Someone's_ got a guilty conscience," Terada said from behind his hand. It was faint and no one seemed bothered by his quip. Maybe the others hadn't heard it?

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," Meiling said urgently, pointing at the very red faced Miki stomping her way over to us. I grabbed Meiling and Tomoyo and pulled them to my car.

"I'm going home and kidnapping these two for a couple hours. Bye guys!" I told them, hopping in and speeding off just as Miki made it to the asphalt.

Freedom!

I laughed the whole way home, watching Miki curse and stomp her foot in my rear view mirror. Despite the workload that I knew was coming up, fucking with Miki and her pompous diva ass was probably the best part of the whole thing. I couldn't contain my excitement.

...

Due to the extensive collaborating with the guys and Eddie, practices were every single day this week, but due to my clubs and extracurricular activities I could only make Wednesday's practice. After Meiling and Tomoyo left for home on Sunday, I worked diligently on my debut song for the football game. Early morning Monday, it was finished and it was the most perfect thing I had ever written. I paid homage to my deepest feelings and fears and I felt so much better after writing it. Despite pulling an all-nighter and putting my homework off, this was the best I had felt in a long, long time. I smiled at my computer, ejecting the burned instrument track disc. I shoved it into my backpack. I'd show the guys today at school and get their input.

I grabbed my homework from my bag and started it, wide awake, even though the sky was beginning to brighten with the new morning sun. I was so excited; I couldn't sleep even if I tried.

...

"You seem very chipper, what's the good word?" Meiling said to me as I plopped into my chair in homeroom.

I was so wired that after finishing my homework, I had time to shower and actually properly prepare for the day. It was a miracle.

I pulled the disc from my bag and slammed it on the desk, a big smile on my face. "This."

"Your music. Oh my god! You finished it!" She grabbed my hand, bouncing up and down. "Wait." She stopped and looked at me, concerned.

I heard the screech of the chair on the linoleum floor as Syaoran sat down in the seat behind me.

"Oh hey, Syaoran," Meiling greeted him. I nabbed the disk from Meiling's fingers and practically threw it on his desk, smug. "Sakura finished her music for Friday." He picked up the jewel case and gingerly set it back down without making eye contact with either of us.

"Cool."

Taking back the disc, I turned around, too excited to care about his lack of enthusiasm.

"Sakura, please tell me you got some sleep last night," Meiling said quietly.

I gave her a wide smile. "Nope! But it's really not affecting me. I don't even feel tired!"

I felt someone staring at me, but I didn't pay them any mind. I was happy and no amount of anyone's issues was going to knock me down.

...

During first period music, I played the music for everyone. I noticed Syaoran and Miki were not there, but I didn't care anyway.

"Oh my god, Sakura, that's fucking wonderful!" Meiling exclaimed, grabbing me into a big hug. I giggled, bashful. It had been a while since anyone complemented my musical prowess.

"I'm seriously impressed Sakura," Eriol told me. Since he was the musical genius of the group, I couldn't help but blush at his comment. "Did you write each part?"

"Yeah; I wrote out sheet music first, and then used my computer to lay the tracks of the instruments. It's cool, isn't it?!" I asked excitedly.

"No seriously, it really is. It actually has depth, unlike the bullshit songs Miki has us play," Terada said.

"Yeah seriously," Yamazaki chimed in, bumping Terada's fist. It looked awkward because out of all of us, Terada was the only one sitting due to his height. The guy was so tall, towering over us probably felt awkward. I giggled.

"You should be proud of yourself Sakura. This is excellent work." Eriol told me.

"That's my Sakura!" Tomoyo said excitedly, giving me a big hug. She went and sidled up close to Eriol, looking very happy and content.

Nothing was going spoil the day. _Nothing._

...

I sailed through the rest of my classes, rapidly finishing homework and classwork ahead of time. I was a machine! However, by fifth period, I could feel myself crashing. I couldn't pass out yet. I had cheerleading tryouts right after school and at the same time, soccer tryouts. But thank god there was a coach for that. I was mainly there to observe and record the players.

I yawned loudly as I waited for the bell to ring, wiping the sleep from the corners of my eyes. Five minutes left. I could make it.

Someone touched my shoulder, jolting me awake. I wiped the spittle from my mouth, faintly aware of my throbbing headache. I gingerly touched my forehead.

"Owie..." I whined. Then I suddenly felt the warmth of someone's hand upon my shoulder seep through my uniform jacket. I turned and eyed the offender.

"You can stop touching me now," I said to him. He sighed, but removed his hand.

"You're crashing, you know."

"Yeah…and? It's just a couple more hours. I'll be fine," I reassured him, getting up from my seat rather ungracefully. With my nose in the air, I grabbed my backpack and confidently strutted from the classroom. Shutting the door behind me, I sighed, leaning heavily against the frame. The next couple of hours were going to be hard.

The door opened suddenly as Syaoran walked through it. I stood as straight as a board as he eyed me. It was scary how much he was even bothering to care. Sympathy didn't look good on him; at least not after how he had been treating me. His up and down attitude was seriously too much for me to handle.

"Pictures last longer," I muttered, looking away from his stare.

"Say something?" he asked tightly.

"Nope." I surrendered first and sidestepped him, continuing to the dance room.

Today was the first round of cheerleading tryouts, and while Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika were there to help, I needed to be on top of it all. Just in case. I didn't know who was trying out, and had to be lucid enough to reiterate the results to them. Not only that, but so many people were going to be watching. I couldn't let it get back to the principal that I couldn't be trusted with the teams. I'd be devastated if he took that away from me. And what if he did and the new head wasn't that great and they...

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that right now. I pushed open the dance room door. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko were already dressed in the spirit wear for our school: a powder blue sports bra with the school's logo across the chest and black hot pants sporting the school logo on the hip. We all had the sports jacket, but it was too warm to be in it right now. I quickly changed and helped the girls move a folding table outside along with all the pom poms, notebooks, and anything else that we could think of that we needed. By the time we were fully set up, there were already girls pooling in front of us.

I was giddy inside. So many areas of expertise, and it was all displayed here since the dance team got cut. I couldn't wait to get started.

I turned to Chiharu, who appeared to be arching her back, idly playing with her hair, staring off into the distance.

"Chiharu?" I asked worriedly. She immediately hunched over, a scarlet blush overtaking her pale face. "Are you okay?" I giggled.

She turned, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. "Yes," she squeaked. Rika and Naoko laughed from behind me. I stifled a yawn.

"What's so funny?"

Rika pointed ahead of her, her cheeks tinging red. I followed her finger and watched as the new soccer hopefuls walked into the center of the field. I easily pinpointed Terada and Yamazaki thanks to Terada and his tall height. Next to them was Syaoran, his face devoid of emotion. No one could forget his signature messy brown locks. He could probably sense me staring, because his eyes suddenly met mine. I looked away quickly, my face heating up in embarrassment. I looked up again, and caught him staring still. Looking away, I bit my lip. His expression troubled me for a second. Was he worried about something? I brushed it off. He had a girlfriend who could fawn all over him. What was it to me? I needed to focus on the task at hand.

I scanned the names on the list, yawning. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin. There, in pretty pink writing-even though I was the one that supplied the black pen- was Miki's name. I groaned inwardly. This day was getting worse. _No!_ I told myself. _Today is a good day._

I still grumbled, however. Why was she here anyway? Why were they all here? Didn't they all have practice without me? I thought about it and came to the conclusion that they must be holding meetings without me. How else would I have not known that practice was either cancelled or pushed back? This seriously infuriated me. Even if I was only signed on for a year, they should still include me as one of their own. I was saddened and I'm sure my face showed it, but I quickly put my feelings aside. That would be another discussion for another time.

Gymnastics was first. I had the girls perform moves that were integral in the routines, then had them perform something freestyle, whatever that may be, just to get a feel of where their expertise lay. I could definitely tell who the dancers were and who the gymnasts were. I could also tell who had appeared to have never moved a day in their life. Miki happened to fall in this group. She would have failed if this was the only test. It was like she wasn't even putting in the effort. Was she making a fool of me? I tried not to let my tired, foggy brain get the best of me.

Once I took my notes of the girls, I had them stand in formation and try different moves. I stood in the sun, sweating slightly, feeling sick to my stomach as tryouts went on. I chugged water and laid a damp towel on my neck.

Naoko fanned me with her hand, worry evident on her face. "You should sit down."

Chiharu grabbed my elbow, steadying me, her fingernails digging into my skin. I could barely feel the pinch. "Yeah, Sakura, you're super pale. Maybe we should call it a day?" she suggested.

I tugged my arm out of her grasp and scratched the tingling sensation her fingers left on my skin. I knew I should probably stop, but I wasn't going to show my weakness in front of Miki. I didn't need to give her more fuel to use against me.

"I'm fine," I said tersely. "There's not much left to cover anyway."

"Okay," Chiharu told me. I could tell she was worried and uneasy with my choice. "If you say you're okay..."

"I'm _fine_ ," I repeated firmly. "Really."

I gave her my best smile to show all was well, hoping she would drop it, and thankfully she did. I headed toward the group of hopefuls alone. Miki and her friends were standing away from the others, talking loudly.

"Alright, girls, listen up!" I called. Miki turned to face me with an annoyed look on her face as she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't care for the attitude, but I'd deal as long as she listened to me.

"We're going to try out some stunts, and after that, you can go for the day. Tryouts will continue after school tomorrow in the dance room. The current members of the team, along with myself, will then decide who makes it on the team. So make sure you also come tomorrow if you want a chance."

I heard a snigger come from Miki's side of the group. I wasn't surprised.

"Something you want to say?" I called out to them, angry.

Miki tapped her manicured hand on her arm.

"Maybe she's laughing because she doesn't see the point of taking orders from a captain who obviously doesn't know how to do any of this. Your expertise is subpar, yet you're forcing us to do all this shit?"

I looked her straight in the eye. "Last I checked I didn't force you to come here."

I felt Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko come up from behind me. I knew they didn't want me to lose it in front of the new team, but it was getting really hard. I was so tired and trying to stay calm was becoming a feat in itself.

Miki didn't respond to my comment. "I for one, think she should be doing this shit along with us." Her group cheered behind her and the anger rose in me. I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears.

"I already tried out, Miki. How in the world do you think that I became captain?"

"I can think of a couple ways. I mean, the Principal even pardoned you after your lovely display in the choir room the other day." I felt Chiharu's hand on my arm as the group in front of me erupted in laughter.

"What the fuck are you suggesting exactly?" She just laughed.

 _That's it._

I was done with her.

I pulled my arm from Chiharu's grasp and walked up to Miki, my finger in her face.

"I don't know how many fucking times I have to prove myself to you before you get it through your thick skull. I could understand someone of equal expertise challenging me, but you have practically failed everything I had you and your friends do today. Maybe after I kick your ass, you should check your attitude and stop trying to throw your weight around because you're some _subpar_ singer and dancer."

She swung at me, or rather she tried to land a punch, but I was too fast. I back flipped away, smirking as I landed a couple feet away.

"And this is why I'm better than you."

She lunged, nails ready to rip into my skin, but I danced out of her grasp.

"You think that because you're a famous singer..." Miki lunged, falling to her knees. I jumped away from her. "...that you can come here thinking that you're the greatest thing that ever walked this damn planet." I back flipped again and landed feet away from her. I crossed my arms, my face devoid of emotion. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be dead from her stare. I walked up to her and stared her dead in the eye.

"You should take a hint. You'll never be as good as me, not today, not yesterday, and not _ever_." She tried lunging for me, but once again I danced out of her reach. I could only look down at her and scoff.

"By the way, you failed today, so you're not on the team. I don't need someone like you ruining its reputation."

I turned to the rest of the girls. "Anyone else want to make a display?" They shook their heads. "You guys can go home. Meet at the dance room tomorrow."

I tried to take a step to leave, but my leg wouldn't move. Looking down, I saw Miki's manicured hands wrapped tightly around both my ankles. My skin was tingling with numbness so I didn't even feel her grab them. She gave me a sinister look before pulling as hard as she could. My feet came out from underneath me and I hit the ground. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name.

…

Syaoran's POV

…

I continued on through the drills, passing the ball to Yamazaki and Terada. We were all on the soccer team in our school in Hong Kong so the drills were nothing new to us. As I kicked the ball back to Terada, I noticed the old members of the team joking and carrying on. They were pointing to something across the field. One guy burst out laughing.

"Damn, that Sakura is brutal! She's so sweet and cute too, but man don't get on her bad side!"

"Who is that other girl anyway?" Another asked.

"Oh that's Miki. That's the singer for that band that entered our school a couple weeks ago. She's super hot, but totally looks like a girl that would two time you."

The other laughed. "Damn! You sure know your women!"

I didn't want to hear any more of their conversation. Everyone had shit to say about Miki, but I had known her for long enough to know that nothing the haters said was ever true or correct. It was sad that people felt the need to bad mouth one another.

I caught the ball with my foot when Yamazaki passed it back to me. Out of curiosity, I looked up over to the cheerleaders to see Sakura dancing around Miki, who looked pissed off. I swear I could see her red face from here. She was trying her damnedest to get a hold of Sakura, but Sakura's quick, lithe movements proved her efforts futile. Sakura effortlessly flipped away from her and landed with perfect finesse. That's when I noticed everyone else had stopped and was watching the two. Sakura said something to Miki before she turned and spoke to the rest of the team. The girls began to leave the field.

"What's up with the girls?" Yamazaki asked, walking up to me, with Terada following close behind.

"I'm not sure. I can tell Miki's pissed, though." I told him, sighing.

"From here?" Terada asked incredulously.

I laughed. "Yeah."

Time seemed to slow down for that moment.

"What the fuck?" someone said softly. I looked up and noticed the struggle Sakura was having standing. My thoughts immediately went dark as I thought about Sakura fainting from lack of sleep or worse; getting hurt or taken advantage of.

 _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I should not be that worried about someone I barely knew and especially not her of all people.

Despite that however, I found myself jogging to other side of the field, calling her name as I watched her fall hard onto the cold, unyielding ground. Her head bounced and her body settled on the grass, immobile. I put on a burst of speed and rushed toward her. When I came up to the group of the girls, I ran straight past Miki, who was staring at her hand angrily, settled on the grass on the outside of the group of girls. It didn't even faze her that I ran past her and started shoving my way through the throng of girls.

I knelt down next to Sakura's body and rolled her over onto her back. A nasty bump shined brightly on the side of her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked Chiharu, who was closest.

"I don't know! I just know that she told Miki that she couldn't be on the team and told everyone to leave and then bam!" she said quickly in one breath. I tried to glance at Miki to ask her, but I couldn't see her through the girls' bodies. I checked her breathing and luckily, I felt her breath upon my cheek.

"Does anyone have some water? Or a towel?" I called to the crowd. Seconds later, I had an unopened bottle of water and someone's sweat rag. I dampened it and started dabbing the cool towel around Sakura's face and neck. I patted her cheeks, calling her name softly.

"Ugh! Syaoran! Seriously! What the _fuck_?" I heard Miki scream behind me. I didn't even know she had decided to rejoin the crowd. She had probably done so the second she found out I was the one helping Sakura. Now she cared about what I was doing.

"Someone hit their head really hard on the ground. I'm trying to wake them up," I explained to her. The look in her eyes was pure evil. She pushed me, throwing me off balance. I fell onto the grass next to Sakura's head. I saw her head bob side to side and then I realized that Miki was shaking her.

"Wake up!" Miki yelled. "Wake up, stupid!" She started slapping her face, Sakura's cheeks rosy from the sting.

"Miki, stop!" I yelled, grabbing her hand.

Sakura groaned, raising her arm to the bump on her head. "Can someone tell the banshee to shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Chiharu laughed suddenly, and soon everyone joined her, happy that there wasn't more extensive damage.

Chiharu and I helped Sakura sit up. Her eyes were glassy when she opened them, but when her eyes landed on Miki, she stiffened.

"Get the fuck away from me." Sakura told her, standing quickly. She cradled her head, her eyes shut in pain. It didn't conceal her angry expression. _Just what exactly happened?_ I wondered.

"But Sakura, I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up." Miki told her in a fake, sickeningly sweet voice.

Sakura's eyes snapped open landing on Miki's in utter disbelief. "This isn't a fucking joke. What you did could have seriously hurt me!" she screamed.

"What did I do exactly?" she asked, looking to the crowd. Sakura's arm dropped from her face, a look of incredulity on her features.

"Wow," she breathed, so low I barely heard it. "How convenient."

What in the world did she mean?

Sakura spun and walked quickly away. My curiosity got the better of me and I jogged to catch up to her, leaving Miki to fend for herself.

…

I found Sakura leaning up against the wall just outside the field's gates. Her face was pale and contorted in pain, her hand once again on her temple.

"Hey, you don't look so great," I told her as I walked up to her.

She gave me a scathing stare. "Ya think? I'm running on no sleep and just hit my head really hard."

I held my hands up in defense. "Just saying."

"Well if you have nothing intelligent to say, then go flock back to your bimbo girlfriend. I'm sure her ego needs polishing." Sakura pushed up from the wall and stumbled forward.

"She'll be fine. I think you should probably get some ice on your head."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine," she told me. She stumbled again, but this time instinctively my hand shot out to steady her. Her skin was hot and clammy. She definitely needed to lie down and get some ice on her head.

"I'll help you."

"Piss off," she whispered, but despite her abrasive tone, she allowed me to lead her to the nurse's station.I laid her down on one of the vacant beds when we arrived and grabbed her an ice pack wrapped in towels. She winced when she put it to her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled, refusing to look at me. I sat down on the bed next to her. Sakura's face flushed and thinking she might have a fever, I put my hand to her forehead. She moved her head, mumbling,

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I absently laughed.

"So what happened out on the field? The soccer team noticed something was up, but I couldn't see."

"Nothing. This damn year needs to be over already," she said offhandedly.

"Don't be a pain. I know Miki did something. So just tell me what it was."

And she did.

I'm sure there was a lot more, but it was abridged. I could tell once the yawns started coming in. I didn't say anything and the silence, I noticed, helped ease her into sleep. Her face reacted every so often, more than likely due to the throbbing in her forehead.

I don't know how long I had sat there absently watching her. If things out on the field actually occurred as she had just told me, something needed to be done about Miki. I knew she was mad about the fact that we even started this promotion, and rightfully so, but it still didn't excuse her actions. Just as Sakura said earlier, something far worse could have happened than just a bump on the head.

Sakura mumbled in her sleep, pulling me from my thoughts. She had rolled to her side, her fingers curled near her mouth.

"Dis...pear." _Huh?_ I stood, coming around the corner of the bed. I sat at the edge of the chair placed there, leaning toward her. She was mechanically biting her nails at a slow rhythm. "Frozen by...the fear..." She breathed. "Cut me."

I stood, dread swirling in my stomach. I couldn't stop staring at her lips slowly and silently forming words. What in the world was this girl saying? It sounded like she was voicing her thoughts.

Depression or hurt, maybe? I stared at her worriedly.

"Dizzy..."

I sat down again, grabbing her hand and shaking it. She didn't flinch.

"Spinning..." She yawned. "Endlessly..."

"Sakura," I called.

She mumbled incoherent words in response. Then added barely above a whisper, "...make me feel alive..."

A crash sounded from behind me, nearly making me scream. I stood and turned, eyeing the broken cell phone shaking on the ground. Toya was standing over it, fear evident in his eyes.

"Toya, what are you doing here?" I slowly asked the trembling boy, but he didn't answer me.

"What is she saying?" He asked slowly, his fists clenching the front of his school uniform.

"She's just mumbling in her sleep," I tried to reassure him. "Nothing to worry about."

 _But should we?_

He gingerly walked to the side of the bed and both of us glanced at the peaceful, sleeping girl on the bed. Sakura's face contorted in pain and she grunted, but after a moment, settled back into sleep, a half smile on her lips. She sighed contently.

"Are you sure? That sounded like a... like she..." He was closer now. His knuckles were white.

"Shatter me..."

Toya stepped away from the bed, his eyes wide, and bolted from the room.

…

So tell me your thoughts! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
